Maxs epic quest
by pokemonperson
Summary: being rewritten. Basically, Max's adventure
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of the names in the story. All rights regarding Pokémon belong strictly to Nintendo. No profit is made in the publishing of this story. **

**Hey there everybody, my name is pokemonperson 9atleast that's what you think) and I am here to publish my Very first fan fic ever. Pls try to enjoy!**

**Intro**

**H****ave you ever wondered what happened to max? You know, that nerdy kid that was following ash around during the Hoen(forgive me if this was spelled wrong) region and battle frontier. The kid who was too young to be a trainer? Have you ever stopped to think "Geez, I wonder how max will turn out when he gets his own Pokémon license?" no? Me neither. But here's the answer to the unasked question (or my interpretation of it) pls enjoy:**

**The Epic Tale Of Max**

Chapter 1: I choose you! Like before I even got my licence.

It was a dark and stormy night, you know, probably somewhere, but in Hoen young 10 year old Max Masoto ( Couldn't find his last name so I gave him his Japanese name) was watching TV on a bright sunny day. He was watching live footage of his older sister May winning the grand festival. He was happy, but he didn't really care all that much because she won the grand festival 7 times before, and something better was about to happen. 3 days ago Max turned 10, he received a Pokedex from professor birch, but didn't take a Pokémon. He got his dad (Norman) to locate a certain Pokémon he promised to take with him a long time ago.

Suddenly the door opened and Max rushed towards when he heard the word "Ralts!"

Norman located and retrieved the same Ralts Max befriended several years ago, and brought him home so Max can fulfil his promise he made to him years ago, to be his Pokémon. "Ralts it good to see ya! You look all grown up now." Ralts replied with several cries of his own name, probably saying the same thing to Max. Although he never bothered changing his hair, as to much complain from his mother, Max grew and stood as tall as Ash did when he was his age, maybe even taller. He still has the same physic, scrawny and slender, but his mind got nothing but smarter. He was wearing a green hoodie with a Cacnea type pattern of spikes, brown shorts and a pair of black sneakers with a fire red stripe.

His father was proud of his son for the young man he has grown into. "I presume after a little training and catching a few more Pokémon you will be challenging me." Max skimpily shook his head in denial. He really wanted to start at the Rustboro gym, hearing rumors that it would be the best gym for beginners. "I see…" said his father. "Before you go though, I know you already have 6 pokeball from professor birch, but take this with you to. I know it will come in handy." Norman handed him some luxury balls which Max happily took and decided to use on his Ralts. "I am so proud of you son."

"Well, I'll be seeing ya dad! Come on Ralts lets go in the custom pokeball I got for you" ( a premier ball). Ralts tapped the ball but immediately came out after it stopped shaking and he was captured. "what's the matter Ralts? We have a long walk ahead of us, so get in the ball and let's go." Ralts mealy snickered and with a flash, both Ralts and max were gone.

"teleport huh? Never really liked the mischief those psychic types usually caused," smiled Norman. Where did Max and Ralts get teleported to? Tune in next chapter to find out!

Omg cliff-hanger I hate it when those happen. But seriously guys this is my first fanfic and I'd like to thank you for taking you time to read it. I'll make the future chapters longer (hopefully), so don't worry. But pls remember it might be a while between posts and pls be considerate. I am human. Me no Robot.

Rate it, review it, love it. It's appreciated

Reminder, I don't own Pokémon, all rights go to Nintendo. There is no profit made off this publish and the only point of this being published is merely for entertainment purposes only. I don't own Pokémon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. No profit is made with the publishing of this story. This is only posted for entertainment purposes. All rights to Pokémon belong to Nintendo.**

**Hey guys welcome back to chapter 2 of this story let us begin.**

Chapter 2: a new friend, an old friend and a bad bite.

Last time, our 'hero,' was mysteriously teleported by his new found Ralts to a location unknown to the reader, because the author is a big jerk, until now.

Max was shocked when he found himself mysteriously teleported above a vast lake of water. He knew it was Ralts using teleport, and he was mad. But he also knew Ralts had no intention of teleporting him here, seeing the fear on its face. He and Ralts fell into the pool, with Max slightly ticked but about to be scared out of his mind. He took notice to Ralts whelping and swimming faster and faster to shore. Unsure why his little Ralts did this, Max turned around and saw a school (group of fish) of Carvannah swimming towards them, looking hungry. Faster than a Rapidash, Max swam out of the pool and his Ralts quickly caught up to him just in time.

"Carvannah, don't see those often in Kanto. Must've travelled up river. Oh hey max is that you?" asked a familiar voice from behind. Max was ecstatic to see his friend after so long. It was brock! Nothing much really changed about him except he was wearing glasses now. "Max it's good to see you again! You got taller."

"Thanks Brock," replied max, "oh and by the way, how is Ash doing on becoming a Pokémon master?" he asked.

"Well I didn't go with him, but he went to the Unova league and won the championship, beat the elite four and got all the Pokémon know to man." Max was shocked when he heard the news, and before he could reply, Brock burst out laughing. "Just kidding. He's a good trainer, but he lost the league, again, for like the fifth time. To a kid with only 5 Pokémon." Now that news, Max didn't find surprising at all. He respected Ash and couldn't help but admit that he was a good battler, but whenever it came to the Pokémon league, he always messes up.

"Maybe one day he'll get his act together," sighed Max. "So I'm guessing I'm in Kanto then?"

Brock nodded. "Yeah, I'm guessing your Ralts teleported you somewhere you didn't want to go?" Both Ralts and Max sort of awkwardly laughed while brock had one of those anime sweat drop things. "Well psychic Pokémon don't have much control on their psychic abilities until they evolve. I'm guessing you want the quickest way back to Hoen right?" Max simply nodded. "Well right now you're pretty close to pewter city, so you can stay at my house for a bit. As for a way back home, you can take a boat at cerulean city which won't be that far, if you have better directional skills then Ash." Both Max and Brock laughed having dealt with Ash on their journeys.

'Thanks Brock, maybe I can find a good Pokémon for my journey to become Hoens new champion and expert professor." Brock nodded in respect of Max's goal. Max put a soaked Ralts back into its pokeball and he and brock started walking into town.

At brock's place, he was greeted by all 13 of brock's younger sisters and brothers. Flint and brocks mom were also happy to let Max stay the night. Nothing of much interest had happened at his place until Forest spoke up and said "Wanna battle? Since this will be your first I'll use a Geodude that only hatched about 2 months ago." Max was ecstatic. He agreed and they both went to the gym. Brock agreed to referee this match.

"This is a 1 on 1 match Between Max of Petalburg city and Forrest of Pewter city. No substitutions are allowed. Begin!"

"Go Ralts/Geodude!" they both said together. Out of the pokeballs came Max's Ralts and a rock with arms, a geodude.

"Alright Geodude use harden and follow up with rock throw!" Geodudes body glistened with harden as he threw his rock at Ralts.

Ralts use confusion to throw the rock back at Geodude!" Ralts created a psychic force that stopped the rock midair and used it against Geodude, but he hardly felt it and Geodude snickered.

Geodude! Use rollout now and don't stop!" Geodude curled up into a ball ant started rolling towards Ralts. This was bad, max knew that rollout only got more powerful the more times it used. He had to think.

Ralts get teleport around the field!" Ralts obliged, since it was a shorter distance, it was much easier for Ralts to teleport around. Geodude, obeying its Trainer, kept using rollout on Ralts, increasing rollouts power, but Ralts only teleported away. Forrest was just waiting for Ralts to mess up and 1 hit KO the Pokémon with the power it stored. After about a minute of Ralts playing chicken Max said "Now teleport in front of the boundaries!" Forrest had no idea on what Max as thinking until it was too late.

Geodude quickly stop!" but it was too late, Geodude built up to much momentum and was charging at Ralts with all its might, and just a few seconds before it made contact, Ralts teleported and Geodude rolled straight into a wall. There was a big hole in the wall because of the amount of power put in. Geodude barely got up.

"Ralts end it with confusion!" With on little psychic push, Geodude fainted.

"Geodude is unable to battle, the winner is Ralts and the victor is Max. By the way, nice strategy max." Max couldn't help but feel proud of his first victory, and Ralts was just a happy as he was, jumping up and down like that.

Forrest was sad that he lost, but congratulated Max anyways. "Here," he said, holding a boulder badge, "you might not be able to use it in the Hoen region, but keep it as a memento of your first victory. Besides, I am the substitute gym leader if my dad is away." Max took the badge with pride, however this wasn't the only thing he was receiving.

Brock walked up to him holding a cylinder glass case, and inside it was an egg. "Here, you can never become a champion with only one Pokémon. I found this egg in the gym, but I don't know what Pokémon it belongs to. It could be a rock type like Geodude or Onix, but my mom has a lot of water types, so it could be something like a Psyduck or Squirtle. Whatever it is, please take good care of it."

"Thank you, I will," replied Max, happily taking the egg. This was a great moment for Max, he could experience the joy of raising a Pokémon, starting from square one. He was ecstatic for the rest of the day.

The next morning, Max woke up and bid Brocks family goodbye, but not before forest came rushing towards him, wearing a backpack. "Wait, hold up!" he claimed. Max turned around and saw him packed. "I want to come with you."

Both brock, his parents, Max, and his brothers and sisters looked at Forrest oddly. "But…" Flint said.

"Dad…" replied Forrest, "It is my dream to be the best gym leader I can be. The only way I can get the best experience is by going on a journey, like brock did. Brock was pretty powerful back then, but he was pathetic compared to the brock that came back from his journey with ash. This experience will help me be a better trainer, and I'll only take Geodude and Rhyhorn with me."

Flint looked at his son for a while. Then he smiled, "You've grown up," he said, "You want to take on this responsibility, go on ahead I trust Max. And remember, it doesn't matter to me whether you become gym leader or not, I will always be proud of you." Forrest smiled, sad that he was leaving his family, but excited for the adventures ahead of him.

"So is it ok that I come with you max?" he asked.

Max pondered for a moment and asked "Why wouldn't I? You're the first friend, other than Ralts, that I made on this journey. Besides, the more the merrier."

Forrest smiled and started walking off with Max, but before he left, his mother stated "Forest! Don't forget to change your underwear!" Forrest face planted on the floor while everyone else, besides his mom, started to laugh.

It's been about a day since Forrest and Max left Pewter city, they were heading to Cerulean city when Max heard a Pokémon crying for help. "Forest wait!" Forrest heard the noise to and understood the problem. Max and Forrest headed toward the noise and found a Tyrogue with its leg caught under a heavy branch.

Max removed the branch while both he and Forrest looked at the wound. Luckily it wasn't anything serious, just a bruise. Max got a potion from his backpack and applied it on Tyrogue, with help from Forrest since his brother was a Pokémon doctor in training (Brock).

There all better" Max said, helping the Tyrogue up. The Pokémon felt happy and energetic now that his leg stopped hurting. "All right be seeing you Tyrogue." Max and Forrest started to leave, when Tyrogue quickly grabbed onto Max's leg. "Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Rogue rogue rogue!" it said, pointing to Max's belt.

"You want to come with me?" asked Max, which Tyrogue replied with several more rogues. "Alright, pokeball go!" Max tossed a pokeball at Tyrogue, who happily got inside and after three shakes, was captured. "Alright my first capture!" Max stated, with a pose like Ash's whenever he caught a Pokémon. Forrest congratulated him and they started leaving, not taking notice to a mysterious shadowy figure following behind them.

Who, or what, is it? Tune in next time to find out!

**Hey guys, this is chapter 2 of my first fanfic, I hope it's better than the last one. Any tips or tricks in writing would be appreciated if you're willing to write them in the reviews. **

**Notes. First off, Max won't be using his pokedex all his much, since he's sorta a Dexter himself, being a braniac and all. Also the rule of only 4 moves wont apply to my fanfic, since four moves are sorta restrictive and makes things a lot more confusing then they need to be for me. Finally if you guys have any suggestion for pokemon Max should get, it might show up sooner later, maybe. Also yes, mas will eventually get the Houndour he befriended on his journey. Will he get jirachi? Only time will tell…..**

**Rate it, review it, love it.**

**Reminder. I don't own pokemon. No profit is made in the publishing of this article. All rights go to Nintendo. This story is only for amusement purposes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. No profit is made with the publishing of this story. This is only posted for entertainment purposes. All rights to Pokémon belong to Nintendo.**

**Hey guys, it been a while since I last updated (not really, in fact I am writing this about 2 hours after writing chapter 2) and I'd like to start this fanfic off with a not.**

**Last chapter I said "tune in next time and find out!" Well… no, you won't find out actually this chapter, in fact the mysterious person (or thing) following them won't be revealed for several more chapters. Now please enjoy chapter three of this exciting-ish adventure!**

**Chapter 3: Cerulean city here we are! And here we go away!**

Last time, our main character (wouldn't call him a hero) set off for cerulean city in other to catch a boat to Hoen, accompanied by new friend Forrest, younger brother of Brock. With his two Pokémon Ralts and Tyrogue by his side (or accurately in their pokeballs) Max felt great, feeling one step closer to becoming Pokémon league champion.

There it is!" said Forrest. He was pointing at Cerulean city, famous for its water Pokémon. But after the Carvannah incident, Max wasn't really looking for a water type at that time. However max would be happy to see misty, after all they once travelled together and became pretty good friends. And being water type expert, she could tell if this egg did indeed belong to a water type Pokémon, and if not, then due to obvious deduction, Max would know it's a rock type.

As they headed into town, Max couldn't help but notice the beautiful scenery surrounding them. Once he became champion, he was sure he'd come here for vacation. Forrest was also impressed by the scenery, but preferred the rockier style that was back home in pewter city.

After half an hour of roaming around town, they came across the docks and bought tickets to the next ferry to Hoenn, in 8 hours. Ironically, the last ferry for Hoenn left 45 minutes before the got there, and there were plenty of empty rooms available. "We should've woke up early. We could've been there by now," sighed Forrest. But max was actually glad that they missed the ferry.

"That's ok, since were in cerulean lest visit the gym, I want Misty to help me know what's in the egg, since it's potentially a water type Pokémon." Forrest looked slightly better, but an eight hour wait was still an eight hour wait, no matter what they were doing in the meantime. The boys walked to the gym near the center of town looking for Misty.

"Sorry kids," said a woman standing outside of the gym, "We don't do, like, autographs and, like, the shows over." Max knew about Misty's sisters and how they can act, like, annoying sometimes.

"Look, were just looking for Misty, the gym leader," said Max, "We're friends of hers and I need her info on water type Pokémon for something important to me."

The girl sighed, "Whatever," and went to go get Misty. After a few minutes of silence, and another few minutes of yelling coming from the inside, misty stepped out. Unlike her 10 year old self, misty grew out her hair, but besides that, she still looked like her old tomboyish self. "Misty, it's me Max from Hoenn. I'm training to become Pokémon champion and I need some help."

Misty smiled and said, "hey Max you grew. So what do you need my help with?" max explained the whole egg situation to Misty. "Ahh, I see. Well come inside and let me look at the egg. Wait aren't you brocks younger brother?" She asked pointing to Forrest, which he nodded yes in reply. "You look just like him, I just hope you don't act like him," she snickered as they walked inside. Misty took the egg outside of the case and set on a table. She looked at it for about a minute and gave Max the news. "Well max, looking at the patterns on the egg I came to my conclusion. Good news is yes, it is indeed a water type. Bad news…" Suddenly the egg started to glow, Max and Forrest watched in fascination, while misty was waiting to show them what exactly was 'bad about the egg through demonstration. After the glowing ended, a Pokémon was in place of where the egg used to be. A fish Pokémon splashing around on the table, while Forrest was on the floor, laughing his head off.

"Karp Karp Karp!" It was a Magikarp! Most notorious Pokémon for being the weakest that ever lived, next to Abra who only knew teleport.

"Hey buddy, people call you weak and powerless, but that won't stop me from caring for you, you're still a great Pokémon, you just need some love and time." Max took out a luxury call, which a happy little fish got into. However after capture, Max took it out into the gyms pool and fed it some Pokémon food water type Pokémon love to eat that misty gave him, and let the little Karp swim around for a bit.

Looks like your happier than I thought you would be, "said misty.

"Yeah, Magikarp aren't powerful, but it evolves into Gyarodos, which is a very good Pokémon. Besides electric and rock, It handles other types well." Said max, which was true, but as long as it was a Magikarp, Forrest would still be laughing.

"Oh man! A Magikarp. You might as well get an Abra while you're at it!" laughed Forrest. Even though it will one day be a powerful Pokémon, it's still fun to make fun of it in the present, at least in his logic.

Misty simply glared at Forrest in disgust, "It doesn't matter how powerful it is, it only matters if it's a water type! Because water types are the cutest and the best types around!" Misty said with sparkly eyes. Forrest and Max simply anime style sweat dropped. "Looks like time flies when you're having fun! Your ferry leaves in half an hour, you two should get going."

"Thank you Misty, nice seeing you," said Max, "you better route for me and my Pokémon during the Hoenn league!"

Misty simply giggled and nodded as they left. "Boy, that kid spent too much time around Ash," Misty said, "he's just as arrogant as he is, yet he also possesses his kindness. At least he got something out of his journeys with him."

…

Forrest and Max rushed to the docks and made it onto their ferry on time. And unknown to them and their passengers, a mysterious shadowy figure in a hood stowed away, hidden on the side of the ship, using its claws to hang on.

Forrest and Max got to their rooms and got a good look around. It was clean, and decent living conditions, but there was a weird vibe Max felt in that room. "Hey Forrest, do you feel like something, you know, is watching us in here?" Max asked.

You're crazy there's nothing here except you, and me …and whatever the heck that thing is!" Forrest said pointing to a floating ball of gas. It was a ghastly. Max wanted it, but before he pulled out Ralts pokeball, Forrest threw a quickball at it and captured it with ease. "Sorry Max. This is just as much my journey as yours. Besides you already have three Pokémon, I only got my two." Max sighed in an understanding tone, he knew that Forrest has just as much right to the Pokemon they encountered as much as he did, but a ghost type would've been a good type on his team. "All right Max, I'm gonna go check out the ship, you wanna come?"

"No thanks, I'd like to check up on my Pokémon with the pokedex. I want a good understanding on their moves." Forrest merely shrugged and left. Max now being by himself released Ralts and Tyrogue, who were happy to be out of their pokeballs. "Now let's see what you guys got," Max pulled out his pokeball and scanned Ralts for its moves. (Everything indented is Dexter talking, this rule applies to the whole series) _Ralts, psychic fairy type, ability: Synchronize (target Pokémon gets same status infliction, like burn, as this Pokémon). Age M. Moves: Confusion, teleport, shadow sneak, dazzling gleam, shadow ball._ "Wow Ralts, Shadow sneak meant that your parents are special, and you have some pretty powerful attacks as well. Your also one of those new found fairy types, that's really good!" Ralts smiled with how his trainer is happy with him. "Now you Tyrogue," Max scanned Tyrogue. _Tyrogue, fighting type. Ability: Vital spirit (cannot sleep) Gender: M. Moves: Tackle, helping hand, Fake out, Foresight, bullet punch._ "You're pretty cool too Tyrogue!" Tyrogue nodded, while trying to look cool leaning against a wall, Max just rolled his eyes. Since Magikarp just hatched, he knew that its only move was splash, so he didn't bother using the pokedex. He returned his Pokémon and decided to look around the ship for a trainer battle.

...

After a few hours of fighting trainers with his Tyrogue, increasing its attack, he heard Forrest calling him. "Max," he called, "Come on were reaching our destination!" He pointed out to the distance, where max saw home and Forrest saw a new experience for a gym leader in training. "Wow Max, Hoenn seems beautiful.''

"Yeah…" was all that Max could say because as soon as they were close to shore, Ralts got out of his pokeball and surrounded them both with a bright flash. "Not again!"

"What's going on?" Forrest asked, "Why is it using teleport?" It was too late to stop Ralts, because as soon as Forrest finished his sentence, they were gone.

…

Max and Forrest found themselves stuck in a tree, with a mischievous Ralts dancing around below them, acting happy. "Ralts!" max said, while slowly getting down from the tree with Forrest, "I told you not to do that! Now where are we?" Ralts happily pointed to a sign on the road which said, "Rustboro city, 1 mile away." Max was extremely glad that Ralts teleport took them to a place e actually wanted to be at. "Thank you Ralts." Ralts was happy that he actually got his teleportation right, and decided not to push his luck again with teleportation, until it's needed.

"Rustboro huh? Is a gym there?" asked Forrest, who quickly took out a map. "Let me just… Holy smokes! A rock type Gym! I can find some good rock type Pokemon I may want on my team!" Forrest said, eyes gleaming just like Misty's did when it came to water types. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Forrest grabbed Max, who quickly returned Ralts, and started running towards Rustborro, ignoring Max telling him to slow down.

…

After about 10 minutes of rapid running, Forrest and Max (Who was heavily panting) arrived at Rustboro city. "Don't…do…that…ever…again," panted Max exhausted from the run, but he would be fine after a good rest. "Come on, let's go to the Pokémon center. Our Pokémon need healing, and it's getting late, so we should get a room." Forrest sighed at this news, he really wanted to see the rock type gym, but he was tired after a long day of relaxing on a ship. So they both headed towards the Pokémon center and slept there for the night.

…

That night, while Max and Forrest were sleeping, the same mysterious figure that hid on the boat peered through the window, to make sure he found Max. He was able to catch his scent, but he had to be sure. The person grunted, and hid in the shadows of a nearby tree, watching Max…

…

The next morning, Max and Forrest woke up. Tiredly, they headed towards the gym, with the figure indeed, still following them. After a few minutes, there they were. Standing in front of the gym, Max a bit nervous, but Forrest gave him a 'friendly' push through the door, where Max stumbled from but got back up. "I am here to challenge the Rustboro gym leader!" Max said to no one in particular. The lights turned on. And out from the shadows emerged Roxanne, the Rustborro gym leader.

"Greetings challenger," she said, "I am the gym leader of Rustborro. I got a call from Norman telling me that I am going to be the first gym leader you face. So let us have a 2 on 2 Pokémon battle, ok?' Max simply nodded and took his position.

"This is a 2 on two gym battle between Roxanne the gym leader and Max. Only the challenger may make substitutions. Begin!"

"Go Onix!" Roxanne yelled, releasing a long snake Pokémon whose body composed of rocks. Max gulped at the sight of such a ferocious Pokémon, but he stayed calm and released his Pokémon.

"Go Ralts!" Max exclaimed, releasing his excited buddy.

"Onix, use Earthquake!" Onix whacked its tail against the ground causing a shockwave.

"Ralts! Use shadow sneak to dodge and attack!" Ralts turned into a shadow, taking no damage from the earthquake, and swiftly attacked Onix from behind. "Now dazzling gleam!" Ralts turned back to normal and shot a dazzling light at the Onix and landing a critical hit.

Roxanne foolishly thought that there was no other choice and her Onix was weakened, even though it had much spirit left. But she found the Ralts too much of a threat. "Onix use explosion!" She yelled.

"Ralts shadow sneak!" yelled Max. But it was too late. Ralts was consumed by the explosion and both it and Onix fainted.

"Onix and Ralts are unable to battle. This match was a draw!" Said the ref.

"Alright Max, I took care of your starter, so now this should be a walk in the park. Go Omanyte!" Roxanne threw a pokeball, and inside contained the prehistoric Pokémon Omanyte, which Forrest was impressed by, being a rock and water type pokemon, Forrest wanted one. Max was intrigued, but didn't lose his focus and sent out his next pokemon.

"Go Tyrogue!" Tyrogue came out of the pokeball and was itching for a battle.

"Let the battle begin!" exclaimed the referee.

"Omanyte! Use Water gun!" Omanyte was preparing to shoot water at Tyrogue.

"Tyrogue fakeout!" Tyrogue went up close to Omantye with glowing hand causing Omanyte to stop its attack out of fear, but all Tyrogue did was clap causing minimal damage to the ticked of prehistoric Pokémon.

"Omanite use rock blast!" Omante shot multiple blasts of rocks at Tyrogue, which Tyrogue was able to swiftly doge. "Keep it up Omanyte!"

Max wasn't scared. "Tyrogue use bullet punch!" said Max. Tyrogue's hands turned into steel and he rapidly destroyed all rocks coming at his way, while rushing towards Omanyte hitting him with a super effective steel type attack.

"Omanyte!" Roxanne worriedly said, but it was too late for her!

""One more time Tyrogue!" with no obstacles in the way, Tyrogue swiftly punched Omanyte several times with his metal fists causing it to faint instantly.

"Omanyte is unable to battle. Tyrogue is the winner! The victor is Max!" The ref said. Max couldn't believe what he heard. His first official gym battle was a success. He could just jump for joy!

"Well done Max," Roxanne said as she returned Omanyte, "that was an interesting battle. I am happy to give you the stone badge as a symbol of your victory." She gave max the badge, which he happily pinned to the inside of his backpack.

"Safest place to keep em." He said to no one in particular.

"Great job Max. So where's the next Gym exactly?" Asked Forrest.

"Dewford Town," replied Roxanne, even though Max knew, "The gym there is one of the toughest for beginners, so I suggest you train before you take it on. But with Ralts, it should be easier."

"Thanks Roxanne," Max said, "Come on Forrest lets go."

But before Forrest left he asked Roxanne, "Where did you get your Omanyte? I'm going to be a rock type gym leader in Kanto and I'd like to know."

Roxanne looked at him for a minute then handed him a spiral shaped stone. "This is an Omanytes fossil. Omanyte is a prehistoric Pokémon. If you go to the Devon corp her in town, you can get it revitalized." Roxanne said happily. "But it's closed for the day, you might want to wait until tomorrow."

"Thank you," replied Forrest, gladly taking the fossil.

With fossil in hand, Forrest and Max set off to the Pokémon center for another night's stay. What will happen tomorrow? Tune in next chapter to find out!

**Hey guys. It's me pokemonperson and I'd like to clarify a few things before I get complaints.**

**Tyrogue can have the move Bullet punch if it's specially bred, that also goes for Ralts shadow sneak. The moves dazzling gleam and shadow ball can be learned by tm, but since there isn't any in the anime, through training and experience regular Pokémon can learn tm moves. Also yes, I'm adding fairy types into the fanfic, but only if it's a classic Pokémon given a fairy type, like Granbull or Azumarill. Max will not be catching things like Flebebe or any other kalos region pokemon. HE may encounter a few Unova Pokémon, but not capture any. This chapter was posted later than usual, mainly because my brother was hogging my computer, my apologies.**

**Reminder: I don't own Pokémon. All rights go to Nintendo. No profit is made of this story. This story is only for entertainment purposes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. No profit is made with the publishing of this story. This is only posted for entertainment purposes. All rights to Pokémon belong to Nintendo.**

**Hey guys it's me again. I see that my series is actually starting to grow and I feel accomplished that I actually did something. So this is chapter 4 really, nothing much more then that needs to be said so leggo!**

**Chapter 4: Trainers gonna train! Unexpected surprise! **

Previously, Max earned his first Hoenn region badge, the stone badge, and Forrest acquired an Omanyte fossil. Forrest has also captured a Gastly, while Max obtained a Magikarp from a hatched egg. Who knows what will happen now? Well, I do.

…

Morning rose. Forrest and Max just woke up from the Pokémon center and started heading towards Devon corp to revitalize Forrest's fossil. "I can't wait!" said Forrest. He was excited for his brand new Pokémon. Max was also happy for him, and even though he wouldn't admit hit he was also sorta jealous. A rock water type was an interesting combo, and having a prehistoric Pokémon is just flat out cool. After a while of walking around town, they arrived at Devon corp and Walked in.

"Welcome!'' a woman at the front desk said, "How may we help you?"

"Forrest stepped in front of Max and said, "Hi, I would like to revitalize my fossil using the revitalizing machines here at Devon corp." He said proudly, holding up his fossil.

"Certainly," she replied with a smile, "All trainers are free to use the machines as they wish. Please follow me." She took the boys upstairs and led them to a scientist.

"Ah hello!" The scientist said, "Come with me you boys and watch a fossil come to life before your very eyes!" they walked into a room that contained a big machine with a laser looking thing on top. "Now place the fossil on the floor of this machine and place a pokeball on that slot there," he said pointing to the side of the machine. Forrest placed his fossil where the scientist told him to and placed a premier ball, since he felt Omanyte was so special, in the slot. "Behold! The power of SCIENCE!" he exclaimed, causing Forrest and Max to jump back a little. The scientist pressed a few buttons on the machine and flipped a switch. The laser looking part of the machine shot a red beam onto the laser causing the fossil to glow and change shape. "By using the DNA of the fossil, we can reconstruct the Pokémon!" The fossil stopped glowing, because it was no mere fossil anymore, it was an Omanyte!

"Ohm?" it said, looking confused at the strange technology of the future.

Forrest took out some Pokémon food and approached the little shellfish. "Hey little guy," he said. Omanyte looked a bit scared and backed away a bit. "Don't be afraid of me. I'm a good guy! Here try some food." Omanyte nervously took some of the Pokémon food out of his hand, and tried a piece. After that he happily gobbled up the rest of it, since it was a while since it last ate (Millions of years). Omanyte then started walking up on Forrests shoulder. "I think it likes me!" Forrest happily said. But as soon as Omanyte got on his shoulder, he opened his backpack and started ruffling around. "Hey what're you doing?" Omanyte quickly found the bag of pokemon food and greedily ate it all. "Hey!" said Forrest taking Omanyte out of his bag, but not soon enough since all the food was gone. Omanyte felt bad eating all his food, and hoped Forrest wouldn't hit him or something. But Forrest merely sighed and said, "It was a family recipe Brock taught me, I can make you more if you come on a journey with me." Omanyte, glad Forrest wasn't mad, happily agreed and got into his premier ball.

"The wonders of science brought you two together…" said the scientist. "That'll be $2, 000,000."

"What!" both Max and Forrest exclaimed.

"Just kidding!" said the scientist as the two boys left, hearing the laughter from the not so funny scientist behind them.

…Max and Forrest left Rustboro about an hour ago, and were heading to Dewford town. After a while of walking, Max spotted a lake and he started setting up camp there. "What're you doing?" asked Forrest, "There's still plenty of time left in the day, why set up camp?"

Max plainly replied, "I want to train my Pokémon. You should too. I want to be ready for the next gym battle."

"Oh I see. And wait, before we train I need to give you something." Forrest handed Max Gastly's quickball. "I'm going to be a rock type gym leader, so I don't need a ghost type. Besides, Graveller and Haunter need to be traded to evolve. We trade then trade back, we'll take care of two birds with one stone! I just caught it on the ship so you wouldn't mess up our room with a Pokemon battle."

Max took the quickball and looked at it with a smile on his face. "Forrest… thank you." Max said.

"Don't mention it! Really I did it more for myself so Graveller can evolve." Forrst replied, with Max just rolling his eyes. "So who you're going to train? I'm going to use Geodude, Rhyhorn and Omanyte."

"Max shrugged and said, "I'm gonna train them all, but I guess I'll start with Magikarp and Gastly." Max released Magikarp into the lake, and Gastly. Gastly was a bit confused since Forrest caught him, but Max explained everything and Gastly was glad that Forrest was looking for his best interest. All right, let's check your moves, well Gastlys moves. I already know you only have splash magikarp." Max took out Dexter and scanned Ghastly: _Ghastly, ghost/poison type. Gender: f. Ability: Levitate (immune to ground attacks) Moves: Hypnosis, lick, mean look, dream eater, confuse ray, sucker punch, sludge bomb, shadow ball, fire punch, and payback. "_Nice moves Gastly. And it looks like you're your my first female Pokémon" said max, in which Gastly blushed.

"Hey Max," said Forrest, "You mind using Dexter on my Pokémon? I want to know all of their moves." Max shrugged and used his pokedex on Geodude:_ Gedodue rock/ ground type, Gender: M. Ability: Rock head (cannot take recoil damage) Moves: Tackle, rollout, magnitude, double edge, bulldoze, brick break, flame thrower. "_Wow Geodude, if I knew you had such good attacks we could've beaten Max" Geodude just said 'dude' and Max moved on to Rhyhorn:_ Rhyhorn Ground/ rock type. Gender: m. Ability: Reckless (increases power of moves that cause recoil to the user) Moves: Take down, horn attack, stomp, bulldoze, blizzard. _"Rhyhorn! You have blizzard! That's an extremely rare move for you to have!" Rhyhorn smiled. And lastly, Max scanned Omanyte: _Omanyte Rock/ water type. Gender: M. Ability: swift swim (faster in water) Moves: withdraw, rollout, water gun, bite, mudshot, ice beam, scald. _"Great Omanyte, you must've been the strongest of your Omanyte buddies back then." Omanyte gleamed. "Alright Max, I'll see you later, I'm going to train on the other side of the Lake." They said goodbye and went to training

**Max's day of training:**

"Ok Magikarp and Gastly lets go. Ghastly, I need your help to help Magikarp learn tackle and flail. Since their normal attacks, they won't hurt you. I want Magikarp to chase you above the lake while he tries to attack you, ok?" Ghastly nodded and she and Magikarp went to work. Next, Max released Ralts and Tyrogue. "Alright you two listen up. Tyrogue, I want you to practice punching rocks nearby to increase your attack, it'll help you evolve." Tyrogue nodded and got to Work. "Now you Ralts, I want you to meditate and focus your psychic power. I want you to learn the psychic attack since the next gym is a fighting type. Confusions good, but doesn't have the same oomph psychic dose, got it?" Ralts nodded and found a nice patch of grass to concentrate on.

Now I would give the 'exciting' details of the day of training, but instead I think I should sum it up. Magikarp, after countless tries perfected tackle, whoop Dee doo. Ghastly didn't learn anything, but Magikarp chasing her gave her some practice being evasive. Tyrogue punched small rocks, but by the end of the day, he broke a big one by learning brick break. Ralts got better with her psychic abilities but still needed practice. Max fed his Pokémon and waited for Forrest.

**Forrests day of training: **

Forrest spent his day of training pretty well. "All right guys listen up! I want us all to give 110% today! Ok gedude, you practice your strength with push ups, sit ups, lifting rocks and stuff like that. Got it?" Geodude nodded and went to it. "Rhyhorn, you practice your own strength by breaking rocks, and make sure Geodudes not using them. Or that you don't smash Geodude ok?" Rhyhorn nodded and went to it. "Now Omanyte, you're a pretty good swimmer with swift swim, so why don't you practice that for a while, and when you're done, try learning muddy water. It's a pretty useful water type attack." Omanyte nodded and headed for the lake.

Geodude and Rhyhorn didn't learn any new attacks, but their power went up and Omanyte got good practice in the lake, even chatted with Magikarp for bit, but couldn't quite perfect muddy water. Forrest fed his Pokémon some special vitamin enriched food and headed back to where max was.

**Back together: **

Max was setting up a fire for dinner when Forrest came back. "Hey Forrest, I'm just getting diner ready."

"Let me help you," He said. They had a diner of rice balls, soup and some fruit for dessert (worst desert ever!). They went to bed in their sleeping bags, yes they had separate sleeping bags, and went to bed, unknowingly being watched by a mysterious figure in the distance…

_The next morning… _

Max and Forrest woke up from good night's sleep and headed off towards Dewford town. On their way, they found a man pulled over to the side of the road and decided to help him out. "Excuse me mister but do you need any help?" asked Max.

"Thanks, but unless you kids have a carjack to help me change my tire, there's nothing you can do," the man replied.

Max got an idea however, "Tyrogue go!" He released Tyrogue from his pokeball, 'Tyrogue, do you think you can lift the back of this man's car?" Max asked. Tyrogue nodded and lifted the back of this man's car. The man smiled and changed his wheel. During Tyrogues time lifting the car, he was struggling but pulling through. After the man was done, Tyrogue put down the car and started panting. "Tyrogue are you ok?" Max asked, concerned about Tyrogue, but Tyrogue simply roared and started glowing.

After he stopped glowing, Max noticed that Tyrogue grew taller and had longer spring like legs. He also hade wide eyes and springy arms. He evolved in Hitmonlee! "Lee!" he said. Max, Forrest and even the man stood, astonished by the tough Pokémon.

"Wow,' Max said, proud of his powerful Pokémon's evolution, "way to go Ty- err, Hitmonlee, you evolved!" Max returned him to his pokeball, proud of his first evolution.

"Say kid," the man asked, "what other Pokémon do you have?" Max told him about Magikarp, Ralts and Gastly, the man nodded. "You planning on getting a Gallade?" he asked, Max nodded. He saw a Gallade at Sinnohs grand festival on T.V, and thought it was pretty cool. The man took a stone out of his pocket and gave it to Max. "Here, it's a dusk stone. You need one of these to evolve a Kirlia into a Gallade, it will be useful, trust me. Least I can do after you helped me out here."

Max took the Dusk stone and thanked the man. The man drove off and they parted ways. "Dude," Forrest said, Max thought he was going to congratulate him but he was wrong, "We should've asked for a ride." Max face planted into the dirt, and felt like an idiot for not asking. They both sighed and started walking towards Dewford.

_Few days later…_

Max and Forrest made it to Dewford town and were they immediately went to the Pokémon center. After a few days of training, Max and Forrest wanted their Pokémon to be in top shape. After healing, Max was about to go to Dewford gym when suddenly he heard, "Out of my way! Excuse me excuse me!" Max turned and say a woman running towards him. She crashed into Max, and Max fell into the fountain outside of the Pokémon center. "Oh my, I'm so sorry," Said the woman.

"That's ok," replied Max. After a few minutes, max stepped outside of the Pokémon center with a change of clothes.

"Again I'm so sorry. Here, why don't you take this, and please don't spread the word that professor Juniper's assistant caused you trouble,'' the woman handed Max an egg with a metallic pattern on it.

"Thanks… wait, professor Juniper? Isn't she from Unova?" asked Max. "So is this a rare Pokémon in here."

"Well, no. You see even though that egg came from Unova, we did some tests and are 100% positive that it's just a Pokémon native to Hoenn." The woman said.

Max sighed, disappointed he wouldn't have a rare and unusual pokemon in his team. "Wait, if you're from Unova why are you here?"

"Well you see, a company of Hoenn sponsors Juniper at her lab, so Juniper let his grandson have a Pokémon from Unova for his starter. He choose a Snivy." Said Bianca (who was the assistant all along, spoiler alert for Pokémon black and white 2)

"You bet I did!" said a boy who surprised the trio. The boy had a green baseball cap covering his blue hair, wearing a red jacket zipped open showing a picture of a Skorupi on it, black denim jeans and a pair of neon glasses on his cap. "The names Cletus, I'm gonna be Hoenns champion. With Snivy by my side, I am invincible. Now how bout you be my first victim? I challenge you!" he said pointing at Max.

Max shrugged "Whatever," and went to a nearby field to battle.

"This is a battle between Cletus and Max! It will be a 1 on 1 battle with no substitutions. Begin!" Forrest was refereeing.

"Go Snivy! Show him our fighting spirit!" Snivy took the field, chest pumped and head hung high.

"Go Gastly!" Max threw out Gastly's pokeball, the Pokémon took the stage, with a look of determination in her eyes.

"Snivy tackle!" Snivy charged at Gastly, but skimpily went through her. "So that means Gastly's a ghost type then? Alright use vine whip!" Snivy extended two vines from his neck and repeatedly hit Gastly multiple times, doing minimal damage.

"Gastly's a poison type kid." Cletus gulped after hearing Max say that. "Gastly use sludge bomb," Gasly shot a pile of sludge from her mouth hitting Snivy, doing massive damage, "Finish up with fire punch," Gastly's made a fist out of thin air, that suddenly intensified with fire, and she shot it at Snivy, knocking it out.

"Ghastly is unable to battle, the winner is max!"

Cletus returned his Pokémon and said, "Whatever, me and Snivy will get stronger, and we'll beat your cheating ways," Cletus ran away heading into the Direction of Rustboro.

"That kids weird," said Forrest. Come on Max let's heal Gastly and go to Dewford Gym.

Max nodded no, "well, you see, I'd like to get some practice with Hitmonlee with new kicking attacks, and help Ralts perfect psychic before I battle." Forrest sighed and decided to spend the rest of his day at the Pokémon center.

**Max's training:**

"Alright, first Hitmonlee." Max released his kicking fiend in a field nearby. "Hitmonlee, I want you to practice double kick and after you get that down, try blaze kick." Hitmonlee replied with a 'lee' and started kicking the air repeatedly. Next Max got out Ralts. "Ralts, continue your training from last time. I want you to learn psychic." Ralts nodded and got to work.

Hitmonlee perfected his double kick, but couldn't grasp a fire type attack yet. Ralts however, with much channeling into the psychic force, mastered the psychic attack. Max headed back to the Pokémon center to heal his Pokémon and get ready for next day's gym battle.

**That night…**

Max and Forrest were sleeping, but two grunts were plotting. "All right, lets steal the Pokémon trainers Pokémon and see if he has anything rare, the boss would sure give us a promotion," they were team rocket grunts (not Jessie or James) planning on stealing everyone's Pokémon, including Max's. However, before they could even go inside, the mysterious figure that was following Max appeared before them and shot a powerful beam at them, causing them to blast off. The mysterious figure watched Max and went back into the shadows.

How will Max do against the gym leader? Tune in next time to find out!

**Author's notes: Hey guys, this was chapter four of this exciting adventure, now how about I get a few things straight.**

**Gastly can learn sucker punch from levelling, and fire punch by Breeding. Rhyhorn can also learn blizzard by tm. The same is with Geodudes flame thrower.**

**I am also thinking of teaching Hitmonlee Focus punch, even though he can't really learn it in the games, the anime once showed Hitmonlee using it, but that's skimpily a maybe, who knows if he'll have it? **

**Well that's it really.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. No profit is made with the publishing of this story. This is only posted for entertainment purposes. All rights to Pokémon belong to Nintendo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. No profit is made with the publishing of this story. This is only posted for entertainment purposes. All rights to Pokémon belong to Nintendo.**

**Alright guys, I read all the 1 reviews I got from an actual person. I decided to take his advice and, well, yeah. This chapter you will see more of a relationship built between Max and his Pokémon, same with Forrest. Lezz go!**

**Chapter 5: Surfs up! Beach happy fun go time!**

After a night of undisturbed rest, Max and Forrest headed off towards the Gym. But when they got there, they were in for a terrible shocker. "Sorry little dude," a man in a blue Hawaiian shirt sitting outside said, "The gyms closed today. Brawly is out with his Hariyama surfing. Won't be back until tomorrow." Max was mad. He knew about Brawly's surfing ways with his travels with Ash, but why today of all days? "Why don't you hit the beach, and have some fun bra." Max was disappointed, but he decided a little break at the beach would do him some good. And whether he wanted to or not, Forrest was rushing to the beach, dragging Max with him.

**Dewford Beach: **

They arrived and Forrest set up some blankets for them to sun tan in. But Max decided to spend the day with his Pokémon. He released all of his Pokémon, Hitmonlee, Magikarp (Into the ocean), Ralts and Gastly. Forrest also released Geodude, Rhyhorn and Omanyte. They were all happy to get a day of for some fun.

Omanyte joined Magikarp in the pool and swam around for a bit. Ralts decided to join Forrest and Rhyhorn to relax under the sun. Hitmonlee just did what any other fighting type would do in their free time and was working out. Gastly just Stayed in the shade of a palm tree, since shadows are the favorite place of Ghost type Pokemon, and Geodude was hitting on some rocks, hoping one would be a rock type Pokémon. 'That Geodude is just like Brock,' Max thought. Max wanted to hang out with his Pokémon, so he tried to join in on their activities.

First was Magikarp. He went swimming with Magikarp and Omanyte, and played a few games with them, like Marco polo, but Max could never win or catch up with them, unless they slowed down. They were too good of swimmers. Max decided to continue to let them do their thing and hold him back, so he went back to shore.

So next he went under the same palm tree Gastly was at. Gastly was playing around with illusions he made in the dark, and even scared Max with a few. She was having fun Max and Max was happy, but Max knew already that she also was enjoying herself with her illusions even before he got there, so he himself had no effect. He was happy to be with Gastly, but he also wanted to spend time with his other Pokémon too. So he said goodbye to Gastly and went over to his next little mon.

Himonlee was his next choice. Hitmonlee was spending his day doing push-ups, sit-ups, kicking and other exercises. Max tried to join in, but he got tired after 8 push-ups. He wasn't the brawny type. If he was a Pokémon, he'd be a psychic. He was all mind, no might. He left Hitmonlee and went over to Ralts and Forrest.

With Ralts, all he was doing was relaxing and oozing off. He didn't really find that fun for himself, so he just got up and went to do his own thing. He went over to a rock and started reading, but stopped when a cry. "Karp karp karp!" it was Magikarp! It sounded like he was in trouble. Magikarp was being attacked! But not Max's Magikarp. In fact, Max's Magikarp was the one attacking the wild Magikarp with tackle and flail, while Omanyte started swimming back to land and went back into its pokeball. The other Pokémon seeing what was going on also did the same thing. Max didn't know what was happening, but he finally understand. When Pokémon battle they get experience, and evolve. Even though it was two Magikarp battling, they gave it their all. They next attack being more powerful then the last, until finally, both fish started to glow. Emerged came two colossal serpent Pokémon. Max's Magikarp and the wild one evolved into Gyarodoses (Or would it be Gyaradosi?). Both Pokémon continued their battle. Powerful tackle, one after the other. Huge waves formed and huge noises could be heard with each crash. The battle was over when one of the Gyarodos scared the other one back into the ocean with dragon rage. However Max didn't know which Gyarodos was which, and was scared that this Gyarodos was the wild one. It started to approach Max. Max stayed still, and Forrest was hiding behind a rock, trying not to be seen. The Gyarados went to Max's face, looking him eye to eye, and started rubbing his side. It was indeed his Gyarados.

"Forrest! Come out. It's my Gyarados and he's friendly!" max called. Forrest slowly came out of his hiding place and slowly approached the colossal beast. "Who's useless now, eh forest?" max said laughing alongside Gyarodos. They caused damage with that fight, but only minimal. "Come on Forrest, let's get back to the Pokémon center. I think we all had enough 'fun' at the beach today," Forrest nodded, he had sand down his back and just wanted to go relax form this day of relaxing. So they headed back.

**Pokemon center: **

Max got all his Pokémon checked up at the center, along with Forrests, had nurse Joy examine his egg and they both headed outside. Since Max had a day off, he decided to do last minute training for his Pokémon. "Forrest, can I battle you? It'll be good experience for the Pokémon I'm using tomorrow."

"Sure," replied Forrest, wanting some practice to. "How about three 1 vs 1 matches?' Max agreed, not worried about that much. They took to the field and Forrest released his Pokémon first, "Go Rhyhorn!" Rhyhorn came out its Pokeball, excited for a battle.

"Go Ralts!" Max released his Ralts from its pokeball and got ready battle. "Ralts use shadow sneak!" Ralts turned into a shadow and hit Rhyhorn from behind.

"Rhyhorn use blizzard as soon as it comes out of the shadows!" As soon as Ralts took physical form, Rhyhorn shot it with a burst of snow and icy wind, doing great damage. "Now follow up with takedown!" Rhyhorn charged at Ralts with might.

"Ralts teleport and follow up with a shadow ball!" Ralts vanished from Rhyhorns view and shot a shadow ball from behind. "Now finish up with Dazzling Gleam!' Ralts blasted a gleam of light at Rhyhorn causing it to faint.

"All right Max, but you won't win the next fight." Max rolled his eyes and released his next Pokémon. Gastly. "All right you going with ghastly, I'm going to hit you with a blast from the past! Go Omanyte!" Forrest released his Pokémon and it took ready for battle, only this time it had a new move, "Rain dance!" Omanyte danced around for a bit, amusing Gastly, and suddenly it started to rain, and because of swift swim, Omanyre was a lot faster. "I thought Omanyrte raindance to give it some speed. Impressed?"

Max shrugged and followed up with an attack, "Use Hypnosis!"

"Doge and use ice beam!" Omanyte moved out of the way of hypnosis with impressive speed and shot a beam of ice at Gastly, freezing it. "Now Omanyte water gun!" Omanyte didn't use water gun, but formed a wave of dirty water and shot it at Gastly, freeing it but doing good damage in the process. "Allright! You learned Muddy water!" Omanyte cheered and continued to stare down its foe.

Max was worried, "Gastly Payback!" Since Gastly was just attacked, the attack was stronger, but not enough.

"Finish this with scald!" Omanyte shot a mass amount of boiling water at Gastly, burning it and casuing it to faint. Bothe trainers were at one win each, the next match would decide it all. "Go geodude!"

"Hitmonlee, I choose you!" Max released Hitmonlee, the kicking fiend, to overpower the rock type. "Fake out!" Hitmonlee clapped its glowing hands together, causing Geodude to flinch. "Now double kick!" Hitmonlee lifted Geodude and kicked it twice in the air, causing great damage to it.

"Geodude Magnitude!" Geodude caused a strong magnetic disturbance causing Hitmonlee to lose its balance and fall. "Now Flamethrower!" Geodude opened its mouth and shot flames at Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee was burned, but it wasn't over yet.

"Quickly another double kicked," Hitmonlee jumped at Geodude but didn't kick him, he landed with his knee pointing at Geodude, and hit him with it, causing massive damage. Hitmonlee used hi jump kick. An extremely powerful but reckless fighting attack, because if it missed, Hitmonleee would have critically hurt itself and lost.

"Congratulations," said Forrest as he returned Geodue, "You won. Thanks for the battle, it was good practice for me and my Pokémon, makes me relook my strategies for my Pokémon."

Max nodded, feeling confident in his abilities as a trainer.

**Next day…**

Max and Forrest headed to the Gym, max as anxious as ever.

When they got there, Max saw Brawly (The gym leader) walking out with a surf board. Brawly saw him and told him, "Sorry dude, come back tomorrow, I'm going surfing"

Max was crossed. "I've waited all day yesterday to challenge you. As gym leader it is your responsibility to battle me!"

"Whatever, lets hurry this up." Brawly led them inside the gym. The field was slandered, just like a normal battle field.

Max saw the man that told them to leave yesterday standing on the referee box, apparently he was the referee at this time. "This is a, like, 3 vs 3 single battle. Only the challenger may make substitutions. Begin!"

"Go Machoke!" He released a Machoke, looking extremely tough.

"Go Ralts!" Max released his psychic type Pokémon, and Brawly was actually a bit nervous.

"Machoke! Use lightscreen! Then attack with bulldoze!" Machoke put up a barrier, making Ralts psychic attacks weaker, but still affective, and started causing a mini earthquake.

"Ralts use shadow sneak to dodge!" Ralts turned into a shadow, avoiding any damage from bulldoze, and attacked with shadow sneak. "Now use psychic!" After attacking, Ralts turned back from a shadow, it attacked using a no physical, useable force, doing critical damage and destroying the lightscreen.

"Machoke use Bullet punch!" Machoke rushed faster than a speeding bullet to rapidly punch Ralts, but Max wouldn't give in that easily.

"Shadow sneak once more! And shadow ball!" Ralts materialized, and Machoke had nothing to punch, while Ralts struck it from behind. Ralts followed up by shooting a ball of shadows at it, knocking Machoke out.

"Machoke is unable to battle! Ralts dude is the winner!"

"Return Machoke," Brawly returned his Pokémon and looked Max in the eye. "Gnarly dude! I hadn't had a good opponent in ages. It seemed that I underestimated you, so I shall send out an even stronger Pokemon! Go Meditite!" Brawly sent out a psychic fighting type Pokémon, which would prove to be a difficult opponent. "Use Psychic!" Meditite launched an attack similar to Ralts previous one, and did some damage to Ralts.

"Ralts shadow sneak!" After using a super effective shadow sneak, victory was look bright for Max, but Brawly had a plan.

"Meditite use substitute!" Meditite created a copy of itself made out of life and they both split up.

"Ralts use psychic!"

"Meditites! One of you attack Ralts directly with shadow ball!" Both meditate and his substitute created a shadow ball. Ralts was able to destroy the substitute, but Meditite landed on hit him. "Now Meditite use rock smash," Meditite punched Ralts doing minimal damage, but Ralts was still weak.

"Ralts! We need to finish this! Use shadow ball!" Ralts formed a shadow ball and shot it at Meditite.

Brawly smirked, "Destiny bond!" Meditite shot a light at Ralts that harmlessly went through him.

"No Ralts stop!" yelled Max, but it was too late. Meditite fainted, and Ralts did to because of destiny bond. Max returned his most useful Pokémon for this battle.

"Both Meditite and Ralts are unable to battle. It's a draw! Bummer," said the referee.

"All right little dude. Listen here, if I didn't use destiny bond, Your Ralts would've easily won that match. But now that I took care of your psychic, this battle should be a synch. Go Harriyama!" Brawly released his most powerful Pokémon, and Maxs biggest threat. But Max kept his cool and released his next Pokémon.

"Go Hitmonlee!" Max released Hitmonlee, who looked at Hariyama eye to eye.

Brawly smiled. "Whoa. This is more interesting than I thought it would be." Brawly slightly laughed, but continued with the fight. "Hariyama close combat!" Hariama charged at Hitmonlee.

"Fakeout!" Hitmonlee clapped its hands together in Hariyama's face, causing it to flinch and stop attacking. "Now double kick!" Hitmonlee struck twice at Hariyama's chest, causing good damage, but not enough.

"Hariyama, show him how a fighting type really attacks! Use belly drum followed by another close combat!" Hariyama hurt itself with belly drum, but its attack majorly increased its attack and swiftly used an incredible close combat, almost knocking out Hitmonlee. Almost.

"Hitmonlee give it your all! Use bullet punch!" Faster than Hariyama, Hitmonlee charged with steel fists.

"When it's finished, Brick Break!" After several punches from Hitmonlee, Hariyama ended it with a brick break.

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle, Hariyama is the winner!"

Max returned Hitmonlee, glad his use wasn't in vain. He got good damage on Hariyama, and made it resort to belly drum, making a few more attack all that it will take to win. "Go Gastly!" Max rreleased Gastly. Being immune to Hariyamas Fighting attacks, Brawly was at a disadvantage, but Hariyama still had a few tricks up its sleeve.

"Hariyama! Ice punch!" Hariyama attacked with a frozen fist.

"Gastly use confuse ray quickly!" Gastly launched a brightly colored flashing ball at Hariyama, confusing it and causing it to miss. "Now use Hypnoisis!"

"Hariyama! Snap out of it and dodge!" Hariyama quickly came to its senses, but way to late, because the hypnosis came in contact causing Hariyama to snooze.

"Dream eater repeatedly!" Gastly rushed at Hariyama to quickly to take its health.

"Sleep talk!" Max was surprised that Hariyama had this move, but it used brick break which useless, and Gastly took a major chunk of its health. "Again!" Hariyama used close combat that did nothing while Gastly took more of its health. Hariyama woke up. "Now use thunder punch!"

'Gastly use Hypnosis as it hits you!" Hariyama attacked Gastly head on with thunder punch, and even paralyzed it, but Gastly still got a hypnosis on him as he hit her.

"Sleep talk!" Hariyama got up and used Belly drum, making itself faint. "NO!" Gastly actually ended up laughing at the situation, and so did Max and Forrest, who watched in the stands. Eventually Brawly himself joined in the laughter, and when Hariyama got up, it laughed to.

"Hariyama was unable to battle," the ref chuckled, "So Gastly won and the little dude won."

"Congratulations little man, you've earned this. And I'd like to thank you for helping me have a good time, I hadn't had an intense fight like that in years." Brawly handed max a knuckle badge, and he thanked him.

"My second badge…" Max almost couldn't believe that he came so far, but he knew the journey would only get tougher from here.

"I'm guessing you're going to Mauville city next? The gym leaders no pushover, so you better do your best to fight against that crushing wave," said Brawly.

Max and Forrest said goodbye and headed off towards the Pokémon center, to get ready for the next day of their journeys.

What exciting adventure awaits them when they set off for Mauville city? Tune in next time to find out!

**Hey guys, before anything I'd like to apologies that this chapter was shorter than usual. I had some other things on my plate at the time. Right now I'm looking for ideas of what Pokémon I should give to Max. His egg, I'm planning on hatching on chapter 7, and because of the description last time, it's obviously a steel type Pokémon. **

**Any suggestions for what it should be? I already know a Pokémon I want it to be, but I'll take other offers.**

**Reminder: I don't own Pokémon. No profit is made with the publishing of this story. This is only posted for entertainment purposes. All rights to Pokémon belong to Nintendo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. No profit is made with the publishing of this story. This is only posted for entertainment purposes. All rights to Pokémon belong to Nintendo.**

**Chapter 6 is what this is. **

**Worst intro ever? Yeah. I know. But hey, before we start I'd like to say something. Hi. **

**No now really, thank you guys for the support, and those who are giving me a chance and following this fanfic all the way through, it is appreciated, also if some of you can pls leave a review saying what Pokémon Max should get, or any advice on how I write, pls put the review down below. I will actually read it. Let's begin this chapter now…**

**Chapter 6: I here you like Mudkips? **

Our heroes were embarking on their journey and were heading off to Mauville so Max could earn his third gym badge. However on their way, they encountered a waterfall all too familiar Max. He and Forrest saw two Pokémon sitting on a rock, and the same species swimming all over the pool under the waterfall.

"Mud!" said one of the Pokémon

"Kip!" said the other. They were Mudkips. Max had already been to this waterfall when he was travelling with Ash and the others. This was where Mudkips were bred and sent to professors and Nurse Joy's across Hoenn to be used as starter Pokémon.

"What is this place?" asked Forrest, amazed by the cute little water Pokémon.

"Amazing right, this is where Mudkips are bred and raised to be used as starter Pokémon," replied Max, reminiscing about the old days with Ash.

"Stop! Thieves!" yelled a voice from behind them, a man and a Swampert headed after them. It was the man that Max met a long time ago, he took care of the Swamperts.

"Hey I remember you! You let my friend Brock take one of these Mudkips 3 years ago," said Max.

The man looked confused a bit, "Oh yeah!" he said, snapping his fingers, "I remember that, weren't you that really short kid that tagged along with them? You grew."

Max nodded and looked sorta embarrassed. "So do you mind if I take a Mudkip with me?" Max asked.

"Yes," he said, Max looked ecstatic, "I do mind. These Pokémon are only for beginner trainers. Your friend all that time ago only got one because one actually liked him. I am sorry, but you can't have one."

Max sighed, "Alright, I understand. But do you mind if we rest here for the night? It's getting late," asked Max.

The man thought it over, but just let em stay. 'What could go wrong?' he thought.

**The next day…**

Max and Forrest woke up to the cry of the man and Mudkips crying outside. They went outside to see a Pokémon terrorizing the Mudkips outside by attacking them. That Pokémon had the man caught in webs along with his swampert. It was an Ariados! Max and Forrest released Gastly and Geodude to deal with them. "Gedodue Flamethrower!" yelled Forrest.

"Firepunch Gastly!" yelled Max.

Geodude shot a flame out a stream of flames out of its mouth, hurting the the Aridos, and Gastly followed up with a fiery fist, causing the pokemon to nearly faint. Max was about to throw a pokeball at it, but suddenly Geodude rolled out to it and used self-destruct! The explosion caused Ariodos to 'Blast off' similar to team Rockets.

"Wow Geodude! You learned self-destruct! Good for you!' said Forrest, suddenly Geodude started glowing. When the glowing ceased, Geodude turned into Graveller! He evolved. "OMG! Max, as soon as you evolve Gastly into Haunter, we're trading and trading back! I want a Golem!" Forrest started dancing, celebrating Geodudes evolution, and Graveller joined in, he was happier the he was, after all, he was the one to evolve after all.

"Hey!" yelled a voice, "When you kids are done goofing off, let us out of here!" the man and Swampert were still caught in the webs. Gastly was able to help them out by burning the webs with firepunch. "Thank you, and now that its morning get out of here. I put up with you for the night, and now me and Swampert have to clean up Ariodos webs." Max was ticked that the man was acting so rude, since they got rid of the Ariados, but he just let it slide, and he and Forrest went on with their journeys. "Wait," said the man, "… take this, I've retired from pokemon catching so it'll be more use to you," the man gave max a fishing rod and a set of diveballs.

"Thank you," said Max, and they were on their way, really this time.

**Later that same day….**

Max and Forrest are still headed towards Mauville, but decided to take a short break and have lunch. They were eating rice balls when Forrest spotted a cave nearby. "Hey," he mumbled with his mouth full, "After lunch let's look around the cave, maybe we'll find a cool rock type."

Max rolled his eyes, but decided it wouldn't hurt and agreed. After lunch they headed into the cave, looking for Pokémon. At first, nothing showed up. But after a while, they heard the cry of a Pokémon. "Bonsly! Ly ly ly!" It was a bonsly. A horde of Zubats were attacking it, Forrest and Max were about to help it, but Bonsly used Rock tomb and the Zubats quickly fled after the super effective move. "Sly!" it stated with a grim.

Forrest was intrigued by this Pokémon. His older brother caught one and evolved it into Sudowoodo. With moves like mimic, it can be very useful. "Hey little guy," Forrest said, approaching the little mon, "I won't hurt ya, I'm a nice guy," Bonsly looked at the humans, being cautious as it stepped back. Forrest took out some pokemon food, "Here, try some," Bonsly slowly walked towards Forrest and sniffed the food in his hand. He tried a piece, and ate the rest of it afterwards. "If you come with me, you can have some more." Bonsly looked him in the eye, Forrest glared back at him. Bonsly sighed and just sat down, allowing Forrest to capture it. Forrest took a net ball (for the lolz) and captured Bonsly with it.

"Alright, you have your Pokémon. Can we go now? It's going to be dark soon and there's an inn not that far away," Said Max. Forrest shrugged, happy he got a rock type and they headed off.

**One hour later….**

Max and Forrest arrived at the inn, it was a little run down, but it was acceptable to sleep in or the night. Max rung the bell at the desk, a man appeared before them, "Good evening…" he said, Max and Forrest eerily turned around, to see a pale man with black hair and wearing a fancy red suit with a black vest. "My name is Dracule, and I am the owner of this establishment, would you like a room?" Max nodded yes, but Forrest didn't trust the man. He had an odd feeling about him. "Excellent, follow me." The man took them upstairs to a room with the number scratched out, he handed them the key and wished them a good night.

"I think he's Dracula," Forrest said as they entered the two bed room.

Max looked at him for a few seconds and said, "What is wrong with you? Dracula doesn't exist. No one can turn into Crobats. Or Zubats. Or any bat Pokémon."

"Yeah but… Yeah your right, it's just me and my imagination." Said Forrest. Max wrapped his egg In a blanket and kept next to his bed so it'll stay warm. Forrest fell asleep after an hour of worrying about his blood being drunk.

…

"One of us! One of us!" Max and Dracule were shouting. They were showing fangs and were staring coldly at Forrest. He released all his Pokémon, but they turned around and started chanting too. They had fangs. They were vampire Pokémon. They all turned into Crobats and started circling around Forrest.

"No… no…" One of them bit his neck, "NO!"

…

"Forrest! Wake up" Max yelled. Forrest got up and screamed at the sight of Max and Dracule in their room, but realized that it was just a dream. "You were screaming like a flipping maniac!" yelled Max.

"You woke up most of our guests, I came here to deal with their complaints." Dracule said sternly.

"I had a nightmare…" Forrest sighed.

"I DON'T CARE!" yelled Max, "I just want sleep." Max got back in his bed and started snoozing away.

"Yes…" said Dracule as Max slept, "If you don't be quiet I'll take care of you, permanently." After that comment, Forrest didn't sleep all night.

**Next day…**

Max woke up, and saw Forrest already awake. But he didn't ask why he got up so early, since he usually slept in. They got out of that inn, Forrest scarred for life, and continued their journey.

After an hour of walking, Max decided to stop and train a few Pokémon. "Since Mauville gym is an electric type… I don't have a type advantage." He said aloud, he was thinking about training Gyarodos, but since electric attacks will 1 hit KO him, he decided another day. He decided on Using Gastly, Hitmonlee and whatever hatched from his egg, since he had plenty of time for it too hatch. "All right guys lets," Suddenly the egg glowed. It was hatching! Forrest and Max stood in awe.

_To be continued…_

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter was later than usual, I was just sick for a while. I am also sorry that this chapter is shorter than the previous few, it's just that I decided to speed up the egg hatching process, which meant that I had to hurry up this chapter. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. No profit is made with the publishing of this story. This is only posted for entertainment purposes. All rights to Pokémon belong to Nintendo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. No profit is made with the publishing of this story. This is only posted for entertainment purposes. All rights to Pokémon belong to Nintendo.**

**Chapter 7! We made it this far! Sorry about uploading issues lately, believe been really sick, sorta still am. But here the egg hatching. Let's begin this chapter.**

**Chapter 7: Takedown's never been better!**

"Bel…" the newly hatched pokemon was a bit tired from its rest, but it got up and started looking at the world around him. The first thing it saw was a nerdy trainer with glasses, he guessed since he was closest to the egg, he was his mother. Then he saw another boy who had spikey hair and very squinty eyes. He figured it was his mom's friend.

"Itd a beldum!" said the nerdy trainer, approaching the newly hatched with care. "Hi, I'm max, im gonna be your trainer and friend." Beldum nuzzled up against Max, happy to be his friend. Max got out some pokemon feed for steel types, since he already knew it was going to be stel, and fed it to beldum. After lunch, beldum took a nap.

…

"Congrats Max," said Forrest, "You got a Beldum."

"Yeah," he said, "but their sorta hard to train. I'll train it, but it won't be used in the next gym. Maybe I'll just use Ralts as a replacement." Forrest nodded, knowing the difficulties of training a newborn, since they have very few moves.

"So what moves you think it has?" Forrest asked.

"Takedown."

"And?"

"Beldum can only learn takedown, it doesn't learn anything else until it evolves," Max replied, but determined to elp his pokemon train.

**Next day…**

Max woke up, Beldum right next to him, and got to work.

Max started running a mile to and from their campsite, while Beldum was hovering behind him, catching up. It was more of a work out for Max then Beldum.

Then Max had Beldum practice targeting. He had Gastly move around the flield, appearing and disappearing, and had Beldum use takedown on her. Beldum was struggling, but watched Gastly's movements and finally was able to hit it multiple times, doing no damage since Gastly was a ghost type.

He worked on skill and stamina, now he was working on strength. Max had Beldum use takedown on a few tree's until they fell down. Beldum knocked down 3 tree's before being too tired. Max and Beldum headed back to the campsite to rest.

"How was training?" asked Forrest, who was eating some pasta while the rest of his pokemon were eating some pokemon food.

"Good," said max as he released his pokemon to eat to. He got some work done with Beldum, and he'll continue training after he beats the Mauville Gym, since Mauville city wasn't far away at all. They had dinner and returned their Pokémon (Beldum was caught in a Luxury ball) and went to bed.

…

The next day, they headed off to Mauville, and after hours of walking, they arrived there. "Finally!" said Forrest, "I'm exhausted, lets rest up at the pokemon center and heal our pokemon." Max nodded and went off to the pokemon center.

When they arrived there, they heard a familiar voice, "Hey losers!" it was Cletus with a servine, so his snivy must've evolved, "What took ya? I just got my third badge. With the pokemon daddy bought me, I'm invincible. I'd challeng you, but you just aren't on my level, so Im a just go to the next town." He sent out a charzard and rode off on it.

"Idiot," said Max. They healed their pokemon and headed off towards Mauville Gym.

When they arrived, Max was expecting a fun rollercoster like the first time he was here, but instead, it was just a hallway. He and Forrest followed the hallway until the came across the battlefield where they saw Watt, Watson's assistant. "Oh hi, you must be a challenger!" he said

"Where's Wattson?" asked Max.

"Sleeping with the fishes…" Max gulped, "He's on a submarine trip with his brother," Max sighed in relief that Wattson didn't kick the bucket. "Untill he's back, I'm the gym leader. Let's begin." Max took his side of the battle field and waited for Watt to send out his first pokemon. "Go magnetron!" a Magnetron that looked vicious.

Since it was a steel type, Max figured a fire type move help, "Go gastly!" Max released his Gastly, who was raring to go.

"Begin!" said the ref.

"Magnetron, use flash cannon!" Magnetron shot a flash of light at Gastly, doing good damage.

"Gastly use Firepunch!" Gastly headed straight for Magnetron with a fiery fist, but he dodged the attack and snickered.

"Gyro ball!" Magnetron started spinning towards Gastly, a Gyro ball would've 1 hit ko'd it!

"Gastly use hypnosis!" Gastly shot a beam at Magnetron causing it to slow down, and fall to the ground, asleep. "Multiple Fire punches now!" GAstly shot several fists of fire at Magnetron as it slept, and when it woke up, it saw a fist headed right at it. It tried to dodge, but it was too late. It made contact, knocking out Magnetron.

"Magnetron is unable to battle, Gastly's the winner!"

Watt returned his Magnetron and was about to send out his next pokemon, but before he could do so, Gastly started glowing brightly. It was evolving!

After the bright light faded, Gastly evolved into a haunter! She had a look on her face saying that she was raring to go and would not go down without a fight. Watt smilled at this gutsy pokemon as he released his second one. "Go Electabuzz!" He released a Elactabuzz, who yawned in the sight of Haunter, ticking her off. "Electabuzz use Thunder!" Electabuzz shot piercing electricity at Haunter.

"Use shadow ball Haunter!" Haunter launched a shadowy ball at Elactabuzz, doing some damage.

"Electabuzz use Rain dance and Thunder!" Elactabuzz caused a rainstorm inside the Gym (Sprinkler system maybe?) and was about to strike it with a boosted Thunder attack.

"Haunter!" yelled a worried Max. Suddenly Haunter quickly shot a ball of light at Electabuzz, soing no noticeable effect. Electabuzz shot its lighning from the sky, doing piercing damage, Making Haunter faint. The ref was about to call it, when suddenly, Electabuzz took mortal damage and fainted. The move Haunter used was Destiny bond.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!"

Watt returned Electabuzz. "I would say that was impressive, but if it wasn't for destiny bond, you wouldn't've taken down Electabuzz," he cockily said. "Now for my final pokemon! Go Luxio!" He released his pokemon, who gave Max an intimidating look.

"Go Ralts!" he released his little buddy to deal with Luxio.

"Luxio volt tackle!" Luxio charged at Ralts with a Electrifying tackle.

"Ralts Psychic!" Ralts released a psychic enrgy, doing damage to Luxio and slowing it down, but not stopping its attack from doing great damage.

"Shadow-" Max nearly said.

"Quick attack!" Luxio charged at Ralts, causing it to faint.

Max returned Ralts and released his final pokemon, "Go Hitmonlee!" He released the kicking fiend who was pumped.

"Luxio Thunder attack!" Luxio launched a powefull shot at Hitmonlee, who quickly dodged.

"Double kick and blaze kick!" Hitmonlee kicked his feet at Luxio two times, but only hitting it once. After Luxio was stunned by the first hit, Hitmonlee put enrgy into his foot, lighting it on fire fire and kcicked Luxio, doing great damage and burning it.

"Luxio volt tackle!" Luxio charged at Hitmonlee, however Hitmonlee dodged and caused it to crash into a wall, taking recoil. Luxio was standing, but barely and was in deep pain with its burn. "STOP!" Yelled Watt, rushing over to Luxio," I forfeit the match! Luxio is too badly hurt! Just take the badge and leave!" Watt threw a badge at Max, who caught it. Hitmonlee was a bit sorry for hurting it to badly, but he had to win. Max was also a bit sorry, but Luxio would be better, so he returned Hitmonlee and left the gym with Forrest.

**Short chapter? Yes. But with March break over, I'm sorry to say that either I will upload more short chapters, or I can only upload once or twice a week. That is all for today, I am sorry I failed you **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. No profit is made with the publishing of this story. This is only posted for entertainment purposes. All rights to Pokémon belong to Nintendo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. No profit is made with the publishing of this story. This is only posted for entertainment purposes. All rights to Pokémon belong to Nintendo.**

**Chapter 8: See you Later!**

Max was healing off his Pokémon from his last battle, a bit confused on the last details of the fight with Watt interfering, but understandable since not everyone is meant to be a pokemon trainer, some don't want their friends to be hurt.

After finishing up, he met Forrest with a look in his eyes. "Let's trade!" Max was confused, "You're haunter for my Graveller! We'll trade back, I just want to evolve him!"

Max looked at him for a second, realizing his Pokémon could evolve. "No," he said. Forrest mouth dropped.

"Why!?" he asked.

"How many moves dis your Geodude learn when it evolved?" asked Max?

"… Selfdestruct." He replied.

"And?"

"… What does that have to do with anything?" Forrest inquired.

"Before we evolve our Pokémon, we should train them to be the best they can be at their current stage." Forrest sighed, but agreed with Max. He could wait, maybe…

"So, where's the next gym located at?" asked Forrest.

"Lavridge town, we can get a flame badge from there. Gyarados will be getting some good training in before we battle, and I think Ralts should evolve before we challenge to. All I need to decide is who my third is." Forrest yawned after max's talk, not really interested. It was getting late, so they kicked they hay and went to bed. (Yes, the mysterious figure is still watching them, and still following them.)

Next day…

Max and Forrest started heading on the road to Lavridge town, making a brief spot at a watering hole along the way. "Perfect!" Max said when he say this. He took out his fishing pole and started looking for a water type Pokémon. He could use another water type. Forrest didn't have a rod and wasn't interested in water types, so he just started making lunch.

After about half an hour of waiting, Max got a bite. He tried reeling it in, but it put up a fight. Eventually Max got it onto land and was ready to fight the newly fished Pokémon. "Chin!" it yelled. He got a Chinchou, a water electric type. Very useful combo.

"Go Hitmonlee!" He released Hitmonlee. Chinchou launched a bubble attack which Hitmonlee dodged.

"Blaze kick!" Max said, not wanting to hurt it too badly. Hitmonlee launched a flaming foot of fire at Chinchou, nearly knocking it out. Hitmonlee's power surpassed Chinchou's by a landslide. Max threw a diveball and caught the water type. 'All I need is a pc…' thought Max.

"Hey Max!" yelled Forrest, 'I finished lunch! A Pokémon center isn't far from here! Let's eat there!"

"Perfect!'' Max mumbled getting his things and following Forrest.

_Pokémon center: _

At the Pokémon center, Max got on a pc and called his dad at the gym. "Hi max! How you doing?" Asked his father Norman, a gym leader.

"Good dad. Hey, I was wondering, you said I can drop off my extra Pokémon at your gym right?" Norman nodded. "Do you mind if I drop off my Hitmonlee?" Max asked. He wanted his Pokémon to stay at his dad's gym instead of Professor Birch's place. He thought they would get more training and a more 'homely' feeling there.

"Sure Max. Just send him over."

Max put his pokeball on the pc, sending over Hitmonlee. He didn't want more than 5 pokemon on him at a time, so he can catch a new one and keep it with him for a bit. The pokeball teleported away and Max saw it at his dad's place through the pc. His dad released the pokeball and ot came a confused Hitmonlee. "Hey Hitmonlee. I don't want more than 5 Pokémon on me at a time. I've decided to send you over to my dad's place since you're one of my strongest Pokémon and need the least amount of my training at the moment." Hitmonlee was disappointed he had to go, but was happy that the only reason he left was because he was so powerful. Hitmonlee took off outside of the Max's view, and immediately got into a fight with a Vigoroth (according to a screaming Vigoroth sound)

Vigoroth no!" Yelled Norman, "Bye Max!" The Pc went black. Max went to find Forrest for lunch. After lunch they decided to train their Pokémon at the nearby watering hole (what is up with me and training near water?)

"Gyarados and Chinchou go!" He released his to Pokémon. ''First let's check out your moves chinchou," he got out his pokedex. : _Chinchou, Electric/Water type. Female. Ability: Water absorb (gains hp when it's hit with water) moves: water gun, icebeam, thunderwave, thundershock, signal beam, confuse ray, ion deluge, takedown._

"Nice moves Chinchou. All right now Chinchou, I'd like you to work on your water attacks. Practice swimming, I'll get Forrest's Omanyte to help you with both." Chinchou rolled its eyes and got into the water, Forrest released Omanyte to join him. "Gyarados, you practice hydro pump and hyperbeam, since you have so much power." Gyarados got to work.

Chinchou learned scald while angry at Omanyte for squirting him, and Gyarados got down hyper beam and thrash attack, but no hydro pump attack. Max decided to sleep outside the night, thinking about things, while Forrest headed off to the Pokémon center, ditching him. He spent all that night thinking about his journey and how far he came since he left his hometown. He caught a lot of Pokémon, and he experienced new things. The only thing he ever regretted was not seeing a legendary Pokémon. He got out the sleeping bag he had on him and slept under the stars that night, being eyed by the mysterious figure and a Pokémon hidden in the bushes, while Forrest was snoring away at the center.

… _Next training day._

Forrest woke Max up from under the stars, Max was cold while Forrest had an amazing night's sleep and was pretty warm. They decided to stay in the area so Max could continue his training. By the end of the day, Max tought his Gyarodos Hydropump and Chinchou learnt a Whirlpool attack. Max felt his two Pokémon were ready for the gym, but Ralts still needed to evolve for him to be ready. He and Ralts spent that day meditating, but neither Ralts nor max came upon any success.

_Next, Next day… _

_E_ven though Max didn't finish his training session, he and Forrest decided to cover more ground. It was about a two day walk to Lavredge town according to Forests map. They headed off, unfortunately Max didn't find any Pokémon, but he did find a woman in a tourist dress looking around. She had green hair and a nice smile on her face.

"Excuse me," she asked the boys, Forrest drooling over the girl, "But do either of you have a psychic type Pokémon? I can sorta… sense it." Max nodded and released his Ralts. The girl picked it up and hugged it hard. "EEK!" she squealed, "So adorable!" Max had an anime sweatdrop, while Forrest was trying to keep it cool around her, but ended up falling on his face and avoiding her in shame.

"My name's Sabrina, and I'm from Kanto. I have a psychic type gym, but my dad's running it for a bit, he told me to take a break, ever since we were reunited I was working non-stop." Max was glad to have met her, for she could help him a lot.

"Excuse me, Miss Sabrina?" Max asked, Sabrina looked at him, and put down Ralts, as he gasped for air, "Could you help my Ralts evolve?"

"Syre!" she smiled. "It takes psychic training to help evolve a psychic type. Go Alakazam!" She released he Alakazam, who stood tall and proud. "Alakazam, show Ralts a few Psychic tricks telepathically and help him evolve." Alakazam sat down in a meditation position, and so did Ralts. He sent weird Psywaves (psybeam) at Ralts mind, and he did the same.(FYI Ralts learnt Psybeam because of this. The sat for a while, transmitting psybeam to psybeam, until Ralts opened his eyes and started glowing. He was evolving.

Ralts evolved to a Kirlia! "Alakazam actually created a training field in their mind. Even though it was a few minutes for us, your Pokémon was mentally training for days." Max was impressed by the power this Alakazam had. No wonder this Sabrina was a gym leader.

"All right, I'm headed off to Lavridge town resort. I'll see you tw..." she was about to say.

"Wait!" interrupted Forrest, "Me and Max are headed there to, so how about we, heh heh, accompany you?" Sabrina looked at the two and agreed. They headed off to the closest Pokémon center which was a mile away and started walking, being followed by the mysterious caped figure and Pokémon that was previously watching Max from afar.

**Authors notes:**

**You hate me, I hate me, but now that schools started I can only post 1 or 2 a week. I sincerely apologise but the fact that I'm sick makes it even harder for me to post. I'm light headed and I apologies for these short chapters. The chapter next week will be longer, I assure. Till then, bye and sorry.**

**And for those who haven't figured it out, Max's Himonlee is like Ash's Charzard. His strongest Pokémon, but won't be used until major battles occur.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. No profit is made with the publishing of this story. This is only posted for entertainment purposes. All rights to Pokémon belong to Nintendo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. No profit is made with the publishing of this story. This is only posted for entertainment purposes. All rights to Pokémon belong to Nintendo.**

**All right, were back with Max's epic quest.**

**I missed this tale so much!**

Chapter 9: An evolutionary Pokémon predicament.

Max, Forrest and the Kanto gym leader Sabrina were heading off towards Lavridge town. It was getting late, so Max and friends decided to set up camp.

Max was setting up his sleeping bag, when a wild Pokémon launched a shadow ball at him, which he barely dodged. Max turned to where the shadow ball was launched, and saw a Pokémon step out of the bushes, looking angry and vicious.

"Vree…" it growled. It was an Eevee. But no ordinary Eevee, oh no. The faint color difference suggested that it was a shiny Eevee! Max studied shiny Pokémon, and even though the odd coloring doesn't affect their growing power, shinnies are usually different in personalities and behavior compared to others of the same species. Another strange thing about this Pokémon was that it had a scar on its face, across its forehead.

"Easy there boy…" Max said, approaching the Pokémon, Luxury ball in hand. Eevee launched a quick attack at Max's gut, causing him to fall. As he fell, one of his Pokémon was released. Seeing her trainer in trouble, the Pokémon used a hypnosis attack on Eevee as it was charging up a shadow ball, putting it to sleep. "Thank you Haunter," Max grunted, returning his Pokémon. His gut was hurting, but he'd be fine. He took out his luxury ball and tossed it on the sleeping Pokémon devil.

"Hey what's the commotion about?" asked Forrest, who was busy practicing a dig attack with Graveller.

"I just caught a shiny Eevee."

Forrest looked at Max. "Lucky. That Pokémon can evolve into just about any type. And a shiny of such a rare Pokémon… I'd be sorta jealous if it could evolve into a rock type." Max rolled his eyes at his thick headed friend. Sabrina was listening to the conversation and giggled a bit.

'Good friendship comes in many forms,' she snickered to herself. "All right guys," said Sabrina, "let's get some sleep, it's getting late." Sabrina yawned and got in her sleeping bag.

Forrest and Max got in their sleeping bags and slept too.

… **Next day.**

After hours of walking, max, Forrest and Sabrina arrived at Lavridge town. "We're here!" Exclaimed Max. He was happy and tired at the same time. He woke up early that night training Gyarados a new move.

"Well I was going to go to the resort, but before that Max, how about I see how you do in your Lavridge town Pokémon gym battle?" Sabrina asked, curious about his battling style. Max nodded a sure and went to the gym.

…

Max entered the gym, confident in his abilities. "Hello anyone here?" he asked.

"Yes," replied a feminine voice. "Meet me outside if you're looking for a battle," Max recognized this voice as Flannery's voice, the gym leader.

He stepped outside and saw her standing at one side of the battle field. "Me beating you will be my 50'Th win in a row, let's hurry this up." The gym leader was obviously confident. Max was nervous for the first time in a while.

"Good luck Max!" said Sabrina from the sidelines. Max nodded at her and took his place on the field as the ref was getting ready.

"This is a 3 on 3 battle between Max Masoto and Gym leader Flannery! Only the challenger may make substitutions! Begin!"

"Go Combuskin!" Flannery released a man/bird Pokémon that took a fighting stance. Max couldn't help but remember His journeys with May, Brock and Ash. He missed those days. But now wasn't the time for reminiscing. He had to stand his ground.

"Chinchou, I choose you!" Max released his newly caught Pokémon who was ready to fight. The only problem was limited movement on land.

'Interesting…' thought Flannery.

Max wanted the first hit. "Chinchou, use Ice beam near his feet!" Chincou started shooting a sub-zero beam.

'To easy,' thought Flannery, "Dodge by jumping!"

Combuskin leaped in the air, and the beam hit the ground, causing a good amount of ice to form. 'Bull's-eye!' thought Max. Ice wouldn't have done much damage, but slipping on ice would've been an obstacle for Flannery.

Flannery was mildly impressed at the boy, but it wasn't enough to outsmart a gym leader. "Blaze kick on the floor!"

'Perfect' thought Max. "Thunder wave!" Chinchou launched a wave of electricity at Combuskin.

Flannery was now heavily impressed. She could either prevent the paralysis, but allow damage and a potential obstacle in the way for future Pokémon, or allow paralysis and stunt her Pokémon. She decided choice B. Combuskin eliminated the ice underneath him with one kick, but took a thunder wave. "Paralysis will be a problem, but I can work around it." Max smirked at her comment. "Combuskin, double kick!" Combuskin slowly ran towards Chinchou, getting ready for an attack.

"Scald!" Chichou shot a powerful spray of boiling water at Combuskin. It did good damage, but only enough to slow it down. It still struck Chinchou twice, causing Chinchou to lose more damage.

"Combuskin, finish it off with a critical slash!" Combuskin got ready, but stopped and winced. 'Paralysis side effect, no movement…'

Max saw his window of opportunity. "Chinchou, use another scald attack!" Chinchou blasted more water at Combuskin, causing it to fall and faint.

"Combusken is unable to battle, Chinchou wins!"

Flannery returned Combuskin and thought about her next Pokémon. After about a minute, it came to her. Give him something unexpected. She got a Pokémon from her grandfather 6 months ago, and now was probably the perfect time to give it its big debut. "Lampent go!" A lamp shaped Pokémon floated above the field.

Max was astounded. "Wha- What is that?" he asked.

"Lampent. A Unova region fire/ghost Pokémon. I got it as a gift and was planning on using it during a tournament over there in 3 months, this will be practice for that."

Max decided to continue with Chinchou. "Battle… Begin!" said the ref.

"Lampent use smog!" Lampent surrounded the field in a thick black smog, making it hard for Max to see what was going on, except for Chinchou choking on the gas.

He had to think fast. Then he remembered the move he was trying to get Chinchou to learn before the battle. "Chinchou! We may not be done with the move, but we have to try! Raindance!" Non visible to human eyes, Chinchous started doing weird twists, and it started to rain.

"What good will that do?" Flannery inquired. She got her answer fast after a jolt of electricity cleared away the smog, revealing a Lampent feeling a bit iffy in the rain, and Chinchou, looking like it was slowly healing.

"Chinchou's ability is water absorb, so rain dance is slowly healing him." Max smirked, "And in addition, your fire attack will be weakened now, and upon switching."

"Energy ball!" Max nearly choked after hearing this. A grass type move? On a fire type. Unova was probably a very strange place, which meant it contained Pokémon Max really wanted.

"Confuse ray!" Max exclaimed. It was too late to stop the energy ball, but at least he could help his next Pokémon with the battle. A flashing light was shot at Lampent, just after it finished its energy ball. It was still shot, but Lampent was in a loopy state after launching it. The collision with the little green ball was enough to faint Chinchou.

"Chinchou is unable to battle, the winner is Lampent!"

Max recalled Chinchou. "Good job buddy." Then without a moment of hesitation, he threw out his next Pokémon. "Go haunter!" He released his Pokémon, and with that, the two Pokémon looked at each other, then both blushed. "Wait, Haunter you ok?" Haunter slowly approached Lampent, who snapped out of confusion as soon as he say the beauty in front of him.

"Lampent?" Flannery said. Both Pokémon then floated in front of each other, and blushed even harder.

"Haunt…" said Haunter.

"Pent, lamp lamp." Said Lampent. This was truly, love at first sight.

"Haunter/Lampent attack!" Both trainers yelled. But the Pokémon ignored them.

They flew off towards Flannery garden outback on a little 'date.' "Uhhhhh… Both Lampent and Haunter are disqualified, it's a draw?"

"How cute!" squealed Sabrina from the side?

"… well that was a first." Said Flanner, watching her Pokémon float off, trying to woo the female ghost. "Well, Go Camerupt!" she yelled, as she threw out her next Pokémon.

Max, still a bit dazed, snapped out of it and tossed his Pokémon without realizing who it was. Go, uh…" Out came Eevee. "Uh Oh."

"Begin!" said the ref.

"Wait, I…" Max tried to say, but was too late.

"Use sunny day!" the rainy weather stopped, causing the sun to go harsh, and the sound of a happy Lampent could've been heard from far away. Everyone sweat dropped.

Max quickly took out his dex and analysed Eevee. _Eevee , normal type. Ability: anticipation (Pokémon shudders if opponent possesses super effective move) Gender M. Moves: bite, tackle, shadow ball, bite, dig, retaliate, protect, skull bash, iron tail, swift, endure, frustration, return, and double edge. Additional notes: this Pokémon seems to be extremely aggressive and have detest towards his trainer._

'Woah…" Max was impressed by Eevee more by the minute. Not only was it shiny, but it possessed very rare moves for an Eevee. The only problem was his aggression and hatred towards Max. He had to fix that.

"Pretty, but that won't help at all. Eruption!"

A fiery explosion launched at Eevee. "Dodge and skull bash." Eevee obviously dodged, but didn't go for a skull bash, and instead launched a swift attack from a far.

"Learn to control your pokemon kid," Max felt hurt from her comment. "Earthquake!"

"Eevee jump and use iron tail!" but instead, Eevee used iron tail on the floor, launching it upwards, and falling towards Camerupt, using frustration, at max power, with a critical strike.

"Camerupt use…!" But Flannery was beat to it when Eevee used a double edge on Camerupt, knocking him, and Eevee out from recoil.

"Uhhh… both trainers run out of Pokémon, it's a dr-"the ref almost finished.

"HAUNNT!" they heard the roar. They saw a Lampent running away from a ticked off Haunter, looking angrier than a Granbull. They got to the battlefield where Haunter launched a dark pulse at Lampent, causing it to faint.

"…" was everyone's response.

"There first fight… how cute!" said Sabrina, causing another awkward silence.

"Well…" said the ref, "Max wins!"

"What?!" yelled Flannery. "They weren't even battling!"

"Yes, said the ref, "but they were supposed to, and if the battle would've commenced, Haunter probably would've still taken down Lampent in one hit."

Flannery was ticked, but because of league rules, had to respect the refs decision. "Here," she said as she tossed the badge at Max, who stumbled as he caught it. "Take it and get out."

Silently, Max cheered. 'I got the Heat badge!' but he was also fighting another dilemma, 'Eevee wouldn't listen to me…'

As Max recalled a ticked of haunter, he headed towards the exit with Forrest and Sabrina.

"Uh… Great job Max!" Said Forrest.

"Your Pokémon were great!" Sabrina added in, as left. "But that Eevee..."

"Troublesome…" said a voice from a distance. It sounded monotone and bored, but Max couldn't see who said it.

"You know, I always wanted an Espeon," chirped in Sabrina.

"You want my Eevee?" Max asked, confused about her wanting his so called troublesome Pokémon.

"Well, I have a good experience with bonding with Pokémon. But I won't just take it," she took out a white pokeball, "I'll give you this for it?"

Usually Max would want to know what he would trade his precious Pokémon for, but He didn't care much for Eevee since he found it cruel as it is. And from just being around him, he could tell it had bad experience with humans, and he didn't think he could help with it. "Alright," they exchanged pokeballs.

"Well," Sabrina said, looking at her pokeball, "I should get going. Need to go check in at the hotel I'm staying at."

Sabrina and Max said farewell to each other, Forrest mainly waved, fighting back his sorrow.

"So… what's the next gym?" Forrest inquired as they headed towards to Pokémon center.

Max wondered for a moment, 'the next gym is…' then he froze in his tracks.

"Max?" asked a concerned Forrest.

"Muh…Muh…Muh… My dad," he choked out.

"What about him?" Forrest asked.

"He's the next gym leader… in Petalburg."

"So?" asked Forrest.

"I… just don't know if I'm ready."

"Max, you have accomplished a lot," said Forrest, "You have beaten 4 gyms already. Even if you do lose, you can earn from your mistakes."

More and more every day, Max saw Forrest's resemblance to brock increase. "Thanks," said Max.

"Al right, let's get something to eat. I'm starving!" Max sweat dropped as they headed to the center.

_The next day…_

Max and Forrest were out of Lavridge town, and already got themselves a good distance to set up camp, and a place for lunch.

"So max," Forrest mumbled, eating a jelly doughnut/rice ball, "What Pokémon did Sabrina give you?"

Max never checked yet, so he took out his premier ball and released the Pokémon.

Both trainers were astounded.

**To be continued! **

**This took shorter than I thought it would**

**Thank you Alestorm for major inspiration to write this. You are a great band.**

**Also sorry for short-ish chapter, still kind of in a slump, also wanted the Pokémon reveal thing to be a mystery for the next chapter. **

**So now I'm back, I would usually saw something, but instead, I'll just say enjoy for now.**

**Rate and review, bye! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any other series, because I'm not rich. No profit is made with the publishing of this story. This is only posted for entertainment purposes. All rights to Pokémon belong to Nintendo and whatnot.**

**All right, were back with another installation of Max's epic quest.**

**Pretty short chapter, sorry about that. Am in the middle of a move, so there are problems.**

**Chapter x: I forgot the number!**

**Previously…**

"So max," Forrest mumbled, eating a jelly doughnut/rice ball, "What Pokémon did Sabrina give you?"

Max never checked yet, so he took out his premier ball and released the Pokémon.

Both trainers were astounded.

Astounded at baby blue Pokémon staring at them. "Wynaut!" it exclaimed at its new trainer, seeming cheerful.

There was a sparkle in Max's eyes as he took out his Pokédex. _Wynaut. Psychic type Pokémon. Gender.M. Ability shadow tag (Pokémon cannot switch out) Moves: encore, counter, mirror coat, destiny bond, and safeguard. _

Forrest whistled. "Wynauts are tricky Pokémon."

"I know," nodded Max, "I've seen team rockets before. If they weren't such clueless trainers, they would've been a threat with him."

Max's new Wynaut started jumping up and down, and max crouched to smirk at his new Pokémon. Wynaut looked at his new trainer in the eyes and smiled. He then jumped into the back of Max's hoodie as Max stood up.

Max looked back at his little friend, and he was taking a nap.

"Guess that answers that," Forrest smirked, Max looked at him confused. "Most champions have a certain type or theme of Pokémon they use, usually. You might not, but if you do, psychic would be a good choice with Wynaut, Kirlia and your Beldum."

Max nodded at his friends comment, but was probably not going to restrict to just one type. But that didn't make the snoring Wynaut in his hood even less important. "That reminds me," said Max, "I need to get good training into Beldum. I need to work on speed and power." Forrest nodded, knowing that pure force is what Metagross is feared for.

(Insert montage of a Beldum using takedown on a few trees and working on how fast he can take them down, before feeling exhausted. I would write it out, but I would feel it to be boring to the viewers)

After several hours of training, Max recalled Beldum and gave him a few potions, before letting him rest in his poke ball.

Forrest started setting up the tent and Max decided to call his dad on his poke gear, wanting to check up on his Hitmonlee and his Chinchou with him, and wynaut wanted to see too, curious about the shiny watch. "Hey dad!" he said, with Wynaut on his shoulder.

"Oh hey son," his dad said on the other end. "How's it been? And who's that little guy on your shoulder?"

'Wynaut" the newborn Pokémon cried.

"It's a newborn hatchling I got from a Kanto gym leader," Max said, "Gonna be a good addition to my team!" As he said that, Wynaut nuzzled up against max's neck.

"Well he's certainly adorable!" said Norman, who's favorite Pokémon, may or may not've been a wynaut when he was younger, "So where you off to next Max?"

"Well, I'm heading back home now dad."

Really?" he asked, "Why are you…"

"To challenge the gym dad." Max said, "I'm heading there to beat you."

"Oh," Norman said. He was proud, but a bit worried, would he really be able to do it? Could he? "Well, if you think you can, I'll be here, waiting for you. I want to see just how far you came in your journeys. Well, your Pokémon are fine if you were wondering. But that Hitmonlee of yours…" just then, the sudden cry of 'Lee!' could be heard with the sound of several enraged Vigoroths crying out. "He gets into a lot of fights with the Vigoroth, something about dominance," he said with a sweat drop.

"Oh," max said, happy that at least alone, Hitmonlee was 'training' in his own way. "Well, this might be a weird thing to ask, but how does he do in those fights?"

Norman was almost surprised at the question, but he understood the concern trainers have of their Pokémon's wellbeing and strength. "He…" Norman almost didn't want to say it.

"Well?" asked max after a few seconds.

"…"

Dad?"

"…"

"DAD!" max yelled, causing Wynaut to almost fall of his shoulders, then deciding that back in the hood would be a safer place, and better place for a nap.

"He… can take down up to a horde of 6 Vigoroth at once sometime before a united faint, and can stand his ground against a slaking or 2 for a while, if he really, really wanted to, but they never really get onto each other's nerves, so the Slakings let him be and don't irritate him."

Max was astounded. His Hitmonlee got that powerful with his own training. "Wow," he understood why his dad didn't want to say anything. It would be embarrassing if about 6 Pokémon under a gym leader's care didn't stand a chance against a fairly common Pokémon of some trainer, despite being a gym leader's kid.

"Well…" he began before his door was kicked down, with Hitmonlee rushing in. He looked tired, but was carrying two Vigoroth on his back, and waved at max through the screen, looking happy to see him again. Norman sighed, "I got to go Max, I need to heal my Vigoroth and Hitmonlee. Bye!"

"Bye! And nice seeing you again Hitmonlee!" Max said before the screen wen black. He turned off his poke gear and decided to let Wynaut sleep in his poke ball as he helped Forrest set up camp.

_… __With Norman_

Norman sighed turning off his monitor. He went to treat his Pokémon when a knock was heard on his front door. When he opened it, he saw the cloaked figure that was following max around.

"So is he doing well?" asked Norman? The figure nodded. "Good, you can stop now, since he's coming back home for a bit. I'll give you to him when he comes by," the figure nodded again, "Okay, return Vigoroth," he absorbed the Pokémon as the cloak fell to the ground.

**_… Back with max_**

He was with Forrest, setting things up for their campsite, getting out dinner. Some rice balls/jelly doughnuts/ sandwiches (Who cares what they're called, in Pokémon, it's the same thing!). Forrest was preparing the food, when he decided to ask Max about what he and his dad were talking about.

"Oh," Max said, having a sip of juice, "I was just checking up on my Pokémon, and telling him I was coming over. Oh, and guess what? My Hitmonlee is apparently an outcast who gets into a lot of fights with multiple Vigoroths."

"Really?" replied Forrest, taking a bite from whatever Pokémon decided to call his food.

"Yeah, and he usually wins those fights!" Max gleamed.

"Impressive…" Forrest replied, "But a champions could probably take down 20 slaking," he smirked.

Max huffed, "well anyways, how's your training been doing?"

"Good, Bonsly and Graveller learned a lot of cool moves."

"That's nice, so about trading my haunter for Graveller…"

"You want to do it now?" Forrest asked happily.

"Only if you think your Pokémon's ready. Haunter finished learning dark pulse a while ago, and I can feel he's on the verge of learning dazzling gleam."

"Sure, as soon as we get to the next Pokémon center," a now enthusiastic Forrest said.

"Great, so how far is the next town?" asked max.

"Well," Forrest said, taking out the map, "the next town, New Acro City, isn't too far. And," he said, taking out a small flyer he got from the previous town, "there's a small tournament is happening over there in 2 days, first prize is a Pokémon egg and, get this, a master ball!"

Max's heart almost skipped a beat, "d-did you just say…?"

"Yup a Pokémon egg!" Max face planted.

"No! I meant the master ball!"

"What about it?" Forrest asked, max was about to strangle him, but resisted the urge.

"So how far away is this town?" Max asked, keeping his cool.

"An hours walk north," Forrest said, getting in his sleeping bag.

"What?" Max asked with a tick mark, "We could've gone over there and gotten a hotel, all that time during training, and you didn't say anything?" Max was getting to breaking point.

"Yeah," Forrest said with a yawn, and before drifting into sleep, he said, "But you were in such a mood for training."

Max was outraged as his friend fell asleep. He wanted vengeance for him not telling him, and for being unusually more annoying than usual. He got out a bottle of water and poured it into a bowl Forrest carried around for lunch. He then put the bowl under Forrest's hand, wishing him a good night as he drifted off in his sleeping bag…

**… Unknown location…**

A mysterious man was standing on top of a stage, discussing plans to an armada of minions, in an apparently underwater glass dome the size of a big city. "Everyone listen up!" he yelled in a menacing voice, "In new Acro city, a town on the _land" _He and his minions spat as he said that word, "Will be hosting a little tournament soon. The prize is a Pokémon egg, which will hopefully will be rare, or a water type, superior to all, but more importantly! A master ball!" all the grunts started gasping and whispering to each other. "Silence!" he yelled. They all immediately quieted down.

"Now," he started pacing, "only 1 in 1000 trainers have ever seen a master ball, and only 1 in 10 000 trainers who've seen one got to use it," he continued "When my dad passed away, he entrusted me with his goals and ambitions. An ambition he taught me was the superior way of life. And you all know what that was, and why we need this ball. It is the only way to get the one Pokémon that can complete this task! To expand the seas and engulf the lands above!" The grunts started to cheer. "Did I say you could all speak?!" he yelled, everyone immediately settled down.

"Now," he stopped pacing, "Only one two of you can compete in this tournament, so we don't raise too much suspicion and have less of a chance of getting caught. Who are these four?" He leaned forward, "That is for you to decide. Right now, all of you release your strongest Pokémon to fight with every other Pokémon here at once! The last two Pokémon standing and the grunts who are these Pokémon's trainers shall be victorious. Now fight! For team Aqua!"

"Aqua! Aqua!" they all started chanting as they released their Pokémon, and utter chaos broke loose.

"Soon," the teen, and leader of team aqua, started, "We will have Kyogre, and get him in his purest form!" The place started getting louder from supportive cries from the stadium, and cries from Pokémon getting hit, or attacking.

**…Another unknown location…**

A man and twenty of his best grunts and 5 of his generals stood before him. "Now look, when I took over team magma from my dad, I wasn't all that enthusiastic at first," he started, "But then, I figured, 'hey! Better than getting a real job,' so here I am."

The people in the board room started to grumble. The boy lacked all that much passion, but he still had power, as those who challenged him witnessed firsthand. "So, there's a tournament coming up in some place called, New Acro City. First prize is a master ball and some egg."

The board room started to fill with some gasps and shock with the mention of the master ball. "Now I know what you're all thinking, and no. None of you will be getting any sort of raise or bonus for getting this, in fact, getting this was basically what you all signed up for, so it's basically your job to get it regardless."

The commanders humped, but found it understandable, since it was all just a general goal to help out with their plan. "So I'll enter two of you into the competition, probably the grunts since it's less likely for them to be spotted out then two of the old, name bearing generals. Why not steal it you may ask? Because both Wallace and Steven stone, two former champions, will be guarding it. It will take a lot of manpower to do this, and on this stage of the operation, we can't afford to use or lose it."

"So who is the strongest amongst yourselves?" he asked the grunts, "well I got the commanders to choose the best grunts, and there is twenty of you. So instead of logically picking I choose…" he started looking at them all, "I choose you," he pointed to a long haired, redheaded girl, "And you!" he said to a short, brown haired grunt. "Now that were done here, you're all dismissed!" He said, walking out of the room.

The generals sighed as the grunts decided to leave to, some glad, and some disappointed. "Well…," one started to speak, "At least he chose the two best grunts, even if it was all by luck." The others nodded and took their leave.

**…Back with max, in the morning…**

Forrest woke up, and so did Max to the immediate screaming of Forrest yelling "Max! I'm Gonna Get You!" he started chasing A Max who just got up, while still having a pee stain on his paints.

**Authors ****_important_**** notes:**

**Yes.**

**Team Magma and Aqua are back. **

**And both want that one legendary (i.e Groudon/Kyogre) **

**And when the O.C new leader of team aqua said "Purest form," I meant his primal form. Yes I went there. And team Magma has the same intentions. **

**And yes, there will also be mega's. Hopefully by the time I get to the primal Pokémon, the will actually release how primal de-evolution works. If not, I'll just wing it.**

**Until then, peace.**

**And I don't own Pokémon. If I did, Ash would've won the Jhotto leagues and we would've had a new person who wasn't 10 forever character.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any other series, because I'm not rich. No profit is made with the publishing of this story. This is only posted for entertainment purposes. All rights to Pokémon belong to Nintendo and whatnot.**

**If you thought I did own Pokémon, then what is wrong with you?**

**Anyways, were back, with another 'episode of Max's epic quest** a**s the Hero's arrive at new acro city.**

**Chapter : **_**I seriously forgot the number! / Tourney of the year!**_

After an hour of walking, after a half hour filled with non-sincere apologies from Max and Forrest getting a change of clothes, they arrived at New Acro city.

"Well, were he-"started Max.

"Don't!" Forrest interrupted, "even speak right now. I'm still mad at you."

"Ok, sorry," Max said.

"… ugh. Fine, the tournaments tomorrow, let's find a place to stay." Forrest started to walk into the depths of the town.

* * *

… _two hours later… (In the SpongeBob time passing voice)_

"Oh My Gawd!" Forrest was mad now. His feet were hurting, he felt like pulling out his hair, and they couldn't find a single cheap hotel.

"What about that one?" Max said, pointing to a rundown hotel building.

"… Fine. Not like we have a choice." Forrest grunted, and they both went to examine the building. It looked old, but seemed to be in a fairly good condition.

"Welcome!" said a man from the desk. He looked old with his "Can I get you a room?"

"Do you have one available?" asked Max and Forrest.

"Yes, a few are left. Only about 1500 yen for this week, since the tournament is coming up."

Max and Forrest nodded and paid the man. They went to their rooms and prepared for tomorrows battle… except for Max's Gengar, whom they evolved.

She wasn't feeling to well and hoped out of her poke ball.

"Haunter? What's wrong?" asked Max.

"Gen….. gar…" she said, fainting with a red face.

"!" Max and Forrest dropped what they were doing. Max picked up Gengar and laid her out on the bed, getting a wet towel to put on her head, while Forrest called Nurse joy for a at home emergency.

* * *

_**25 minutes later…**_

Nurse joy came rushing in, and saw the panting Pokémon on the bed. Max and Forrest were on the side, trying to make Haunter relax.

"What happened?" she asked.

"My Gengar… She just fainted and is starting to freak out." Nurse joy nodded at the information Max gave her.

Nurse joy examined Gengar for a bit and gasped at what she found. "Boys… cold you wait outside for a bit. Max gulped and nodded, Forrest quick behind.

* * *

"It'll be okay Max, really." Forrest said, trying to comfort a worried Max, but he just kept quiet, looking down at the floor.

They were outside for almost an hour, with the occasional moan from Gengar. They were waiting. Forrest completely shut up after a while, leaving Max at his peace.

After a little bit, the noise stopped, and they heard… Gengar crying. But she didn't sound sad.

She sounded… happy.

Slowly, the door opened, and Nurse Joy walked out. Max looked up, and looked Nurse Joy in the eyes.

"Congratulations." She nodded, letting them in.

They were confused… but less so when the saw Gengar snuggling an egg.

"…"

"…"

"… she was pregnant!?" yelled Max. He'll have to wait for the egg to hatch for any indication of the father.

"Yes." Nurse Joy nodded, "She was. The egg is healthy, and it'll hatch in a few months. Keep it warm right now with blankets, then I'll bring an incubator later today." Max and Forrest thanked nurse joy as she left.

"…So…" started Max, "Uh… you get the blankets… I need to lie down for a bit."

Forrest nodded and went to doing that.

**Short chapter, but schools in the way right now. Srry.**

**R &amp; R**


	12. rewrite

I am going to rewrite this story.

it sucks, and it was my first one.

rewrite will be soon.


End file.
